A Life Full Of Teenage Drama
by Magpie287
Summary: Mordern fic. Marain is forced to move house to live closer to her father and his new girlfriend. Leaving her old Boyfriend and friends behind, she soon makes new friends and ememies. Pairings: Mainly - R/M, R/K, A/L and loads more RnR!
1. Moving?

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first ever Robin Hood story to be posted so please be gentle. I'm only a beginner lol. Also the first chapter or two may seem slow to start with but it will get more interesting. I promise **

**Please enjoy **

"Marian I know you think this is a stupid idea but-"

"Mum can you just stop and think for one second, please, and think of what you're asking me to give up!" Marian screamed as her mother, Kate continued to pack up her clothes.

"No, sweetie please don't yell, just listen moving to Nottingham will benefit us all- "

"Benefit us all! For god sake mum, your asking me to leave my home, all my friends and my boyfriend just so you can see _him_ every now and then! You know the man who cheated on you and then left us for another women!"

Marian didn't mean to sound so harsh but it was true her father, Edward had left them for another women. Her name was Lucy Miller and apparently from what she had heard, that she was suppose to be this sweet, kind wouldn't hurt a fly lady. What a load of bull, if she was so nice then she wouldn't of slept with a married man.

She then turned to look at her mum who was sat down on her bed. She was in bits. Edward and her were high school sweethearts since they were 14, and when the divorce was finalised the other week, she had almost drunk herself to death. Marian could tell she was in denial, she just couldn't believe her father would do such a thing. It wasn't as though they weren't a happy family.

She sat next to her mother and put an arm around her "Mum listen, we don't need him, we'll be fine on are own".

"I know we will, but I still think we should move" She sniffed "You know that Lucy Miller has a son, you never know, he might be your new step brother" She whispered the last words and a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall.

"Ok mum, what ever you want" Marian said in defeat, she hated to see her mum cry.

"Really, but what about all your friends and-"

"There just have to get over it," She said with a cheeky smile.

Kate couldn't help but laugh "Thank you sweetie".

"No problem" She gave her mum a quick hug and grabbed her phone. "Now I have to go break some hearts".

Kate just gave her one of those looks "How do you think Carters going to take it"

Marian looked up at the mention of her boyfriend "Him" She laughed a little "He'll be fine, its Djaq I'm worried about". Kate gave her a small smile as she watched her daughter leave her room.

Short I know, but honestly please review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it took me ages to build up the courage to actually write this and then post it. So please review!

**Also it should be easy to guess who the future step brother might be **


	2. Meeting The Family

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. You won't believe how happy I was last night that people actually liked it!**

**Anyway I decided to write another chapter today, this time it's much longer and more interesting, I hope! **

**Please enjoy!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

As much as Marian hated to admit it, Nottingham was beautiful. She'd only been living there for one day and was already captured by the pleasant neighbourhood. Granted that it was a middle class area that she was living in, that's if you like to label things. But it has to be said that the houses down her street looked amazing. Nothing like her old house in London.

It wasn't that her parents didn't have well paid jobs; in fact they both had really good jobs. Her mum was a doctor and thanks to the move she had a new job starting work at the local doctors surgery. And her dad was a lawyer, that's how he met Lucy Miller; he was giving her legal advice about her abusive boyfriend or something. She didn't really know, she was in her bedroom at the time and all she could hear was her parents yelling at each other about the affair.

She was taken from her thoughts from a loud knock at the door.

"Marian, sweetie your father has just rung to see if you would like to have dinner around his house tonight " Her voice was soft and quiet.

"But what about you?" Marian said sleepily from her bedroom window.

"Look you need to stop worrying about me, I'll be fine tonight. I've still got a bit more unpacking to do anyway". Her voice had risen slightly. Marian looked at her in two minds. Yes she should go and see her father and meet Lucy and her son. But on the other hand, they have just moved in to a new house and she hated leaving her on her own when she was still a bit vulnerable. And who knows she may come back to find her completely smashed like last time.

"I don't think so mum, sorry"

"Well that's just tough, because I've already said you'll go anyway"

"What mum-"

"Don't argue, just get ready. I said you'd be there by five" Marian had given up; she was fighting a losing battle when her mum was in this mood. Very irritable, probably from the lack of sleep she had that night. _Great_ she thought this should be a fun evening.

RHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm going to dads for dinner, why?" Marian wondered if her mum had changed her mind. Even though this was her idea that she should go.

"No, its just I was going to give you a lift there, you don't need to walk"

"Oh no mum, really this will be fine anyway I need the exercise" Plus she didn't really want her mum going anywhere near Edward at the moment, it was bad enough that she had to go.

"Don't argue Marian just give me five minutes to change my top and I'll drive you there" She said with a sweet smile.

"Fine" She huffed full of sarcasm.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

After finally agreeing that Kate should stay in the car while Marian knocked on the front door to the big house, a wave of unease hit her making her feel nervous and sick. This was all wrong; this wasn't how things were meant to turn out. She shouldn't be waiting for her father to introduce to her his other family.

She brushed her dark brown curls over her back and waited impatiently for the door to open. She was confused that no one had answered yet; maybe she should try knocking again. She lifted her arm as the door swung open, making her jump.

"Oh princess, I'm sorry did I make you jump?" She gasped for a second and after composing herself she looked blankly at her father.

"No" She said in a monotone voice.

She then turned around and waved her mother goodbye. Kate just smiles and waves back to her, but not after having a good look at Edward. Marian just sighs.

"Well you better come in then" He spoke and smiled all to enthusiastically for her liking. He actually looked disappointed when she didn't smile back. What did he expect, for her to be jumping up and down for enjoy to be meeting the person who has practically destroyed her mother.

"How you feeling then"

"Fine" she spoke lamely.

He just laughed, "Can you only speak in single syllables today?"

She glared at him "Of course I can speak in more than single syllables" She snapped, her face livid.

He was a little taken back at his "Sorry princess, I know-"

"Don't call me that, don't call me that ever again, I'm not your little princess anymore. What did you think, that this invitation for dinner would some how make me forget that you cheated on mum? That everything was going to be hunky dory, well your wrong!". She was about to yell at him some more when a loud thud came from the staircase along with a quiet 'ow'.

By that her father had turned towards the staircase and rushed to help up this boy. It was probably Lucy Millers son, judging from how old he looked. She was told on the way down to Nottingham that he was in the same year as her at school. _Oh fun, fun, fun, I bet daddy wants us to bond and be like best friends _she thought sarcastically.

Although Marian had to admit it, she was really nervous about coming down to see her father and meet his new family. But by judging by this boy's facial expression he was more shit scared of meeting her.

Edward just gave Marian a look, which pleaded 'Please be nice to him'. She sighed in agreement and decided to make the first move, unless he thought just staring at her face was conversation in it self.

"Hi I'm Marian" She said pleasantly, surprised at herself for sounding so genuine.

"Hi, hey erm…I'm…erm…" He fumbled whilst rubbing his sore arm. At this Marian started to look a bit bored at this 'conversation' if you could call it that. She almost laughed as the realization hit across his face.

"Much, ha… my, er…. my names Much". _Much, what the hell, that isn't a real name surely _she thought to herself, but instead she just smiled back politely.

Then there was an awkward silence. Much shifted from one foot to the other. Obviously more uncomfortable then she was. She studied him closely. He was about the same height as her, a patch of dirty blond hair on top of his head and under his nose. He was big, but not at all fat, although the clothes that he wore didn't really flatter him. He had a white, or maybe grey top on that hung loosely around his body and his jean that he wore were covered in grass stains and mud with two very noticeable rips on the knees. A women's gasp brought her out of her thoughts.

"Much, dear look at yourself, your covered head to toe in mud and-" At this she then realised Marian was in the room. And just like her son, she struggled to get any more word outs. No, worse actually she sort of squeaked instead of saying nothing. Marian grimaced as she begun waving her hand in front of her mouth.

"Much" Edward stopped Lucy's squeaking by breaking the tension between them.

"Can you please go up stairs and change please". He said with a small smile.

"Yes sir" He said seriously, which made Marian grin "I was gonna, sorry… going to it just I couldn't find anything suitable for tonight and… ah well…"

"Much please don't call me sir, its Edward, and you don't need anything fancy just clean, now go" At this Much all but ran up the stairs.

Lucy had calmed down now and her breathing became regular. "Right" Edward spoke confidently. "Shall we all get a drink?"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Right well I hoped you liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Lol and tell me what you think**

**I spent ages on this chapter, and I kept on changing things**

**Oh and was it a big surprise that Much was the son? No? Well review and tell me lol!!**

**Robyn**

**X**

**P.s. hopefully the gang will be in the next chapter too**


	3. Truce? And meeting the gang

Well I was in two minds before I wrote this chapter. But now I have defiantly decided to add Archer into my story. The only difference is going to be that he's only Robin's half brother and not Guys.

Ok?

Please enjoy!

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Dinner that evening had dragged on painfully slow. But it wasn't such a horrible evening as Marian had thought it would turn out to be. The food was good and … well that was it really, aside from the food, the evening was shit. And Edwards consent stares and nudges under the table were starting to piss her off. He stopped after a while though when Marian had mouthed to him 'fuck off'. He knew she wasn't one to be challenged.

To Marians surprise Lucy didn't say much that evening; in fact she didn't even look like the person she expected to meet. You know the sort, young, fake and wearing little to the imagination. Well she was the complete opposite to that. She wore a flowery dress that came past her knees and a pair of white flip-flops. Her golden hair was tied back into a simple ponytail showing off her peachy skin. She also wore little make up and no jewellery. If Marian had met her on the street she would of said she was a primary school teacher. She just has that angelic, innocent look going on about her.

But Marian was no fool, she refused to believe that this women was anything but innocent. She was convinced that this was a complete act, put on to try and make Marian like her.

And as for Much, her father had tried to make him out to be the perfect brother. Apparently he was into a lot of things she was, like the same type of music (which she doubted) books and dancing. Marian had been learning how to dance since she was 8 years old, and she defiantly knew her way around the dance floor. And from the looks of Much he could barely stand let only dance.

Once the evening was finally over Edward had make arrangements for her and Much to walk to school together so he could show her around and meet his friends. She really didn't know what he was playing at; he really was pushing his luck. But Marian was too tired to argue and instead just agreed to keep the peace.

Marian walked through her front door of her new home to find her mother curled up in a ball on the sofa. She looked exhausted. Marian just thought it would be best just to let her rest and leave her on the sofa tonight. She went up stairs to grab a blanket and covered her mother over, and then she grabbed herself a glass of water and went to bed.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

A week later and it was the first day of school. She smacked her alarm clock to stop it from ringing and climbed out of bed. She was starting year 11 at Nottingham High, which was suppose to be this very clean school, although she wouldn't believe it until she saw it. She knew that there would be more than likely be a popular group of people, which everybody liked. And a rival gang which everyone loathed. In her old school she was in a popular crowd, in fact she was one of the most popular girls in school. She got on with everyone, even with the really horrible teachers, who handed out extra homework and screamed the bloody house down if you forgot a pen.

She remembered the routine of the first day of school, which she would do with Djaq. She would have a shower to make herself look and smell gorgeous, and then she would put on her uniform with all her added accessories. Which would be her chunky stunted belt, which was hidden under her jumper, her checkerboard wristband, with other bead like bracelets (which included a friendship bracelet from Djaq) and a locket with a picture of her and Carter in. After this she would then straighten her hair and put on a thin layer of make up (which was usually mascara, a little eye liner and lip gloss). She'd grab a quick bite to eat and would meet up with Djaq just out side her house. They would walk to school and on the way they would stop and pick up Carter on their travels.

Marian sighed sadly today was going to be harder than she thought. It had only been a matter of days since she moved and already she was missing her friends. She had known Carter since the start of year 7; they had met each other on the first day and became instant friends it wasn't until the beginning of year 10 when they had decided they wanted something more. Carter was a terribly attractive guy she was sure that he would get over her quickly and move on. And Djaq, her best friend since she was 4, they did everything together, they read the same books, and wore a similar style of clothing, liked the same music and had the same taste in boys. She even went on family holidays with them; she was like a sister to her. Djaq was the most loyal friend she had ever had and would always stick up for her and comfort her when she was feeling down. It was weird because she would see her practically everyday, even when she was sick. And now Marian just feels alone and empty now that Djaq's not there with her, to start the first day of school. Marian knew she would make friends; she usually did and very quickly because she was so likable. But that didn't stop her from missing her old friends. But she was determined to be positive.

Once she had finished her usual school morning routine she walked out the front door of her house and locked the door.

"Good morning" She heard a quiet voice say. She looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyes met with Mrs Hills her next-door neighbour; she was about 68 years old and spent a lot of time in her garden attending to her flowers and her homegrown vegetables.

"Oh, good morning Mrs Hill, I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"That's alright dear, how are you this morning"

"Oh the usual, tired and so looking forward to school" she spoke full of sarcasm.

Mrs Hill just laughed "The holidays ended to quick for you, did they?"

"Way too soon, I should still be in bed" Marian walked towards her and lent of the fence "Anyway what are you doing in the garden at this time of the morning".

"Oh, I heard the weather forecast today was going to be sunny, so I thought it best if I watered my lawn and plants while its still cool" She smiled sweetly. "You walking to school now" she looked at her watch "It's a bit early isn't it".

"Yeah, well I'm suppose to go to my fathers house so Much can show me around the school" She said with less enthusiasm.

"Oh right, of course, I remember talking to your mother about that this morning, when she was on her way to work ".

"Yeah she had an early start today, anyway, I'll speak to you later Mrs Hill".

"Ok dear, bye, oh and please call me by my first name dear its Mary" she waved her goodbye.

"Ok I will in future, Mary" Marian smiled cheekily at her and walked off down the road.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

When Marian finally reached Edwards house Much was already waiting for her outside in his school uniform.

"Hey Marian, how are you today?" He spoke quickly.

"I'm fine" She spoke blankly, her face unreadable. "Where's my father, I would of thought that he would want to show his face to me and say hi" she said quite harshly.

"Yeah, he had to leave for work quite early this morning, otherwise I'm sure he would be here to see you". He defended him.

"I bet" was her only response, although she was thinking _kiss ass_

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes before Much decided to have another attempt at conversation.

"You should like it at Nottingham High, it's a great school, you should fit in just fine" He tried to speak more confidently then he felt. But there was no reply.

"I could show you around and introduce you to all my friends, most of them are in the same form as me so-"

"Look Much lets be honest, I really don't give a shit about this school or your friends. I can take care of myself and find friends on my own without any help from you, have you got that!?" she screamed at him, but almost instantly she regretted it. He looked like a little puppy that she had hit with a stick.

After a moments silence she whispered "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, its not your fault that my dad likes your mum, is it?" she turned to look at him but he was looking towards the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

"Much?" she tried again feeling like a mega bitch.

"Its find really" he said quietly. But Marian still felt bad.

"Maybe we should start again, I've been a bit of a bitch towards you ever since we met and I haven't even given you a chance" Marian said guiltily.

"I'd like that" He looked up and her.

"Good ok, erm…. So why don't you tell me about some of your friends" at this he perked up.

"Ok, well there's my best friend Robin, I've known him since I was little, and I hate to say it because it will just inflate his ego but he's one of the most popular guys in school" Marian laughed a little, doing her best to try and give Much a chance.

By the time they got to school Marian had heard all about their gang of so-called Outlaws, which she just found amusing. But she had laughed so hard when Much had shown her his tag, which was to prove that you were a member. Although Much didn't find it as amusing.

"Right I'll take you to the head teachers office now, you shouldn't look so worried, he's not that bad" Much tried to reassure her. Marian wasn't worried, she just found these meeting so boring. She was brought to a stop by Much who was about to say something but at that moment the door swung open to reveal a tall man with black hair and dark brown eyes. And he was dressed in a grey suit.

"Hello, I take it your Miss Fitzwalters, please come in… oh and Much could you just wait outside for me as well please, thank you".

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

After the Head teacher had given her a lecture about a boring load of crap that she wasn't even listening to, she was told to leave with Much because she was going to be in the same form as him.

They were late for registration, although it didn't really matter because they had a valid excuse. Much still apologised to Mrs Lake for the lateness though and introduce Marian to her.

"Well Marian I'm glad to have you in my form, and I hope you like it here at Nottingham High, here's your timetable, if you have any problems what so ever come and find me or Much is that ok" She just smiled and nodded politely.

She turned too Much who had already begun moving toward a group of three people sitting toward the back of the classroom. He gestured for her to follow. Once they got there a boy with brown hair with a hint of red in it shouted toward her.

"Core Much she a bit of alright, where did you pick her up from, she must be insane talking to you when she could be rubbing up against me" A girl with wavy light brown hair that was the same length as Marian's. Which was about to the middle of her back, hit the boy hard across the back of his head.

"Allan you sick fuck, don't be so bloody rude to the new girl"

"Why you jealous babe?" He teased.

"Don't bet on it numb nuts" she then poked him in the chest. Marian glared at this Allan and smiled at the other girl. The other boy sitting the other side of Allan remained quiet.

"Hi, I'm Lydia and please whatever you do not listen to this bonehead" she indicated to Allan by rubbing his hair.

"Oi, babes what the hell are you doing?" he shoved her hands away. Then turned to speak to Marian. "I'm Allan, Allan a' dale, the one and only, please to meet you babe" he smiled cheekily and lent back in his chair. Marian just acted as though she didn't care. Even though she thought he was incredibly sexy, she knew better then to encourage him.

So Much began talking. "This is about a third of the gang, why don't you tell them a bit about yourself".

"Ok then, hi, I'm Marian and I've just recently moved here from London".

"Aw, I love London you know all the cool shops and stuff" She laughed a little embarrassed at how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but back to the point. Why the hell is something so fine as you with someone like that?" he said while winking at Marian. She merely rolled her eyes at his attempts of flirting.

"Well…erm…. She's kind of… erm" Much stuttered.

"Oh, bloody hell were going to be here all fricken year" Allan stretched.

"Well" Marian helped "My folks have recently spilt so I moved down here to be closer to my father and my father is dating his mum" The quiet boy and Lydia both looked on seriously, while Allan didn't at all seem to care much.

"Ok that's cool"

"Right" Lydia spoke up. "Anyway" she tried to change the subject "Have you seen the Locksley boys this morning".

"Nope, I don't have a clue where they are" Much looked around "they should be here by now".

"No shit Sherlock" Allan mocked.

"So who are you, I don't think you told me your name" Marian had turned to the quiet boy. But before he could speak Allan a big gob a dale butted in.

"Oh, yeah, this dude right here is my best friend Will, Will Scarlett".

"Right, well tell me this Allan, Allan a' dale do you always repeat names or are you just as thick as you look" Lydia burst out laughing at Marians comment.

"You, honey are gonna fit in with us just fine" she was still giggling.

"Well I didn't find it so very amusing"

"Oh Allan, was that comment to much for you to comprehend"

"Fuck off Lydia" She ignored the comment and smiled.

Marian's attention then shifted towards the classroom door that banged open and two very attractive boys rushed in, both wearing sexy grins. "Sorry we're late Mrs, we kind of over slept".

"I'll be lenient this once boys, just make sure it doesn't happen again ok?"

"Yeah, Mrs no problem" The taller one huffed still out of breath. Mrs Lake handed them their timetables and then they walked over to their table, where the gang was all sitting and a new pretty face.

"Well, who are you because I think I would remember such a beautiful face"

"Oi, Archer back off I saw her first!" Allan threatened.

"I say she's fair game, isn't that right Robin" He turn to him, but Robin was on his own little planet.

_Oh my god_ he though _that girl is gorgeous, the hair that body, oh _he mentallysqueaked_ those eyes. _He was practically drooling in front of her like some kind of retard. Little did he know though that he was having the same affect on her._ Sweet lord of Mary, Jesus and Joseph, now he is fine, more then fine he is smoking hot, man I do him any day. _She mentally smacked herself for having such emotions from a guy she just; well she hasn't even met him yet. They both shook themselves out of it, and hoped that they could talk properly and not start giggling like bloody idiots.

Completely ignoring what Archer had just said Robin just looked at Marian and introduced himself "Hey, I'm Robin Locksley, but everyone just calls me Hood" He smiled, a perfect crooked smile. Marian just thanked god she was sitting down otherwise her legs would have turned into jelly.

"Hey, I'm Marian"

"Marian what a pretty name, for such a pretty girl, I'm Archer by the way" Marian had to admit theses three boys were hot, but she bet they were all players.

"Hi" Marian spoke politely back.

"Yeah she came here with Much".

"Much" Robin turned to his best friend "How do you know Much, I thought you were new?" But instead of an answer the bell rang for first period.

"Robin I'll tell you later, now who's got what?"

Marian, Lydia, Much and Will had top-level maths to go to. While Robin, Archer and Allan also had math but were in a lower set to the rest of them.

Lydia and Marian walked out together with Much and Will in toe. "You'll meet the rest of the gang later, today at lunch" she said while waving to a few people they walked past in the hall.

Bloody hell I've finally finished!

Lol I spent ages on this chapter determined to make it longer, which I definitely think it is

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!

And tell me what you think of certain characters so far

Also thank you to all the people who have review my story so far if I didn't' get any reviews I would have probably quit writing this by now, so thanks

Robyn

x


	4. A Run In With The School Bitch

**I** **can't apologise enough for not updating this sooner, I've been ill the past week and then I get a sacked of notes to copy up from school because I wasn't there, and when I finally do have some free time to write the next chapter the stupid laptop decides to die on me.**

**So I am really sorry, please forgive me **

**Hopefully this will make up for it**

**Please enjoy!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Right everybody can you please get into pairs and answer the last few questions at the bottom of the sheet, thank you".

"Hey, I'll work with you" Lydia had bounced up to the first row. As Marian was a new student at the school it was her privilege by the teacher to sit on the front desk in front of the whole class. God, she really hated teachers that belittle her in front of everyone.

"Thanks, I feel like a complete retard at the front," She said as Lydia pulled up a chair next to her.

"Yeah, he can be a bit of a prick sometimes" She said in a very hushed voice. "But who cares I'm here now so you shouldn't feel like such a retard!" Marian chuckled at Lydia's over enthusiasm.

"Anyway what are we suppose to be doing". Lydia then pointed to the last question on the sheet. "Easy as pie". She smiled.

"Yeah for someone who can do maths with their eyes closed".

"Well then its lucky for you, that I can". She said while finishing writing down the equation. "And that's how its done" She laughed.

"Wow impressive".

"Yeah, yeah I know, so, we now have the rest of the lesson to kick back and relax".

"I suppose we do".

"So tell me what do you really think about the gang, when you met them in registration this morning".

Marian immediately felt uneasy by Lydia's forwardness "What do you want to know?" She spoke quickly keeping her wits about her.

"I'm just curious, you know for example anyone you like?"

The smile that lit up on Marian face was all the evidence Lydia needed to know before she started her interrogation. "Let me guess, erm… Archer?" No reply. "Will?" Lydia smiled cockily. "Don't like the quiet type, hm?" Marian had turned red with embarrassment. "Or maybe it's Allan?"

"Ok. Ok will you stop, I won't deny it you have some pretty fit boys at this school" she stopped and thought for a second before saying "Its just I don't know anyone that well enough to give you a definite decision". The last thing Marian needed was to tell Lydia that she liked Robin because A. she may liked him as well or B. he could be already going out with somebody else. And anyway it was just a little crush, right? You couldn't possibly fall in love with someone you just met.

Marian never had believed in love at first sight, she thought that you had to get to know someone and find out there true colours before you could make a decision if you really liked them. Which was always a difficult screening process, especially if the guy was hot.

"Fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" It was obvious that she was a little disappointed, although the tone of her voice suggested that she understood.

"Thanks" She spoke quietly. "So, do you like anyone or are you going out with someone?" She asked because she honestly didn't know what to say, she felt incredibly awkward when there was no instant reply.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you now" Her face showed her seriousness. Marian started to worry that she had just buggered up the opportunity to make a new friend. "Just kidding" She laughed, "You should have seen your face". Relief washed over her in an instant.

"No, I'm not going out with anyone at the moment".

"I sense a but coming along".

"Your right there honey" She sighed "Well it's me and Allan, we have been this on and off couple for about 2 years now, and we've only just broken up again about a week ago".

"Why?"

"Why else, he's a player, I mean don't get me wrong he's never actually cheated on me, its just the way he stares at other girls and he'll start chatting them up and I just get sick of it… so in the end I break up with him, but we both know within the month we'll be back together again" She said it as if it were common knowledge to the world.

"Oh, ok".

"Allan is a great guy though, he was my best friend before he was my boyfriend".

"Yeah that sounds familiar" She smiles as she thought of Carter.

"How so?"

"Well before I came here I had a boyfriend called Carter, he was amazing and so romantic too, but I broke up with him when my mum decided to move here, I just didn't want a long distance relationship".

"Was he cute?"

"No, he was fuck ugly" She giggled. "Of course he was good looking".

Lydia just waved her hands for her to continue.

"Ok, he was tall, blond, oh! And he was captain of the school ruby team, god he had a nice body" She smiled at the memories.

"Oh nice honey, I'm practically drooling" She pretended to wipe her mouth.

Marian's expression then changed to a sad one she then slumped herself over her desk, resting her head on the table. "Hey, don't worry honey, like you said there are plenty of fit guys out there just waiting for a girl like you" Lydia did her best to comfort her new found friend. Marian then looked up at her "I know, thanks". Still with her head resting on the surface of the table.

"It shouldn't be difficult for you anyway, I mean did you see the guys out in the hall they were practically falling over themselves when they saw you".

"Don't be silly they weren't looking at me, they were looking at you".

"Yeah what was I thinking, it probably was me they were looking at" Lydia gave her a cocky grin. Marian just shoved her lightly in the arm. "Oh get over yourself, honey".

"Oi don't be cheeky, you need my permission to call me, honey" Her tone sarcastic, knowing Marian was mocking her. Then as if from out of nowhere there math teacher Mr Potter leaned over the other side of the table and asked "You girls finding the work ok, its not too difficult for you" From the look on Lydia's face it looked like she was going to slap him but instead replied sweetly "No, thank you sir we're fine". He then smiled and walked in the direction of Much and Will, who were as equally pleased to see him as they were.

"Argh! Patronizing dick head, what does he think that because I have ovaries, that I can't do a simple maths problem!" She grumbled.

Marian knew she shouldn't laugh but she couldn't help it "Depends what you mean by a simple maths problem". Lydia's mood changed and instantly she lighten up.

The bell then rang for second period and they made their way to there next lesson.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

A few hours later and it was time for lunch. Lydia had made arrangements with her telling her to meet her just outside the science block, where they would walk to the gangs usual lunch spot together.

"Alright, good lesson?"

"Not bad you?"

"Pretty shit but what you gonna do hey?" She laughed while fiddling with the length of her side bag strap.

"So where do you guys eat lunch?" Marian questioned.

"Oh we have this great spot under a huge oak tree on the edge of the field, it just that way" She pointed. "Hey actually do you mind if we stop by the loos first?"

"No sure that's fine"

"Cheers".

Then made there way in to the nearest building to find a clean toilet that was not in use. Although this school was really nice and well looked after, the sight of the school toilets was enough to send a girl out screaming. It was quite clear that some people more than likely the lower years found it amusing to trash the girl's toilets by throwing toilet paper around like streamers and by stuffing so many paper towels down the toilet as possible to make a hell of a mess for the cleaners later. She also notices the vandalism on the wall, which was brightly coloured with permanent marker, with the obvious crap written on it. Like who into who and who thinks who is a complete wanker and other rubbish that she couldn't be bothered to read.

Lydia exited one of the cubicles sighing, "I know it's revolting isn't it". She washed her hands then her and Marian quickly checked their make up. "Lets get out of here".

Lydia pushed open the door to exit the toilets, but it had collided with someone on the other side. "Shit" Marian whispered under her breath. Although, Lydia didn't look as remorseful, as Marian would of thought.

"Look where you're going you stupid whore!"

"Oh bite me Sarah, and put on some bloody clothes!"

"Take that back you stupid bitch!"

"Make me you cheap excuse for a hooker!" Sarah didn't know what else to say so instead she just shoved Lydia hard in the chest.

Marian decided to step in "Hey girls that enough, look" She turned to Sarah "It was just an accident, ok".

"What ever" Sarah gave Marian a once over, then smirked evilly before giving both of them dirty looks.

"What was that all about?" Marian questioned.

"Oh that's Sarah, the school's bitch and a complete slut" She spoke in an overly loud voice "And she's also a well known member of the black knights".

"The black knights" She asked.

"Yeah you know we're the Outlaws and they're the black knights" Marian giggled to herself.

"Well ok, I'm guessing that's your rival gang".

"You've got it in one honey, let me tell you, the black knights are horrible people, firstly you have John prince, who the leader, if you will, of the black knights, then you have this right hand men Vasey Sheriff and Guy Gisbourne, there never to far away from him. Then you have this team of professional kiss arses, Sarah who was that charming young lady you have just met, but there also Isabella Gisbourne and Davina Sheriff, who by there last names you can tell are the sister to Guy and Vasey".

"Right, thanks for the heads up then, I'll stay clear of them"

"Yeah, I'm really not kidding there bad news, and because your new here, your be there prime target" Marian looked confused at Lydia. So she carried on.

"Fresh meat, so to speak" Marian nodded in understanding, then smirked and her while they made there way down the hallway.

"There a lot going for me at this school, isn't there?"

"Sorry Hun, that's the way the cookie crumbles"

Marian let out a short laugh "That's so lame".

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Ok I know it was a bit Marian/Lydia in this chapter**

**But I feel that I should start another chapter with what happens next**

**So really the chapter has just been spilt in half and not to worry I'm going to start writing the next chapter now!**

**And it should be up sometime over the weekend – hopefully (depends how much work I get, but I'll try and make it happen!!) Ok?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Robyn**

**X**


	5. Lunch

As promised chapter 5, I know I know it's a little late and I really have no excuse.

**Anyway last chapter I didn't get any reviews, so please if you do not like something in the story please say and I will change it, but if I don't get any reviews this chapter I might stop writing this story altogether.**

So please review and make my day!!

**Enjoy x**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Lydia and Marian were first to arrive under a huge oak tree where the Outlaws ate there lunch. It was quite peaceful, granted it took them ages to walk over the field. It was at the other side of the school grounds, completely out of the way of teacher and the lower year students. The only other people around were the other year 11's, but even then they kept their distance from them, almost like a silent agreement not to disturb them.

They both sat down on the freshly cutgrass and began to eat their lunches. Although they had only met each other a few hours ago, there was no uncomfortable silence or tension between them now. They both just tucked into they lunches as if they had know each other for years.

Marian lent back on her hands and listened to the quiet whistle of the breeze she then again surveyed her new surrounding; it really was a beautiful place. Then something caught her attention and from out of the corner of her eye she could see Allan sneaking up on them, with Will looking less than amused at Allan's attempt at sneaking up on them. Obviously this was something that Allan does a lot, by the expression on Will's face.

Allan hadn't realized that Marian had seen him sneaking up on them so she quickly gave Lydia a slight nod behind her and then indicated to the bottle in her hand. Lydia understood immediately, what Marian was thinking of doing.

Allan was but a few feet away from them now and was about to pounce when suddenly some cold water splashed him in the face, soaking this shirt and some of his trousers. "Argh! Fuck me…. What the hell was that for?" He was met by fits of giggles.

"Don't play innocent A' Dale, you know perfectly well that you were gonna try and scar us shitless"

Allan looked down puzzled "How did you know?" Confused why his master plan didn't work.

"Marian saw you coming"

"Oh she did, did she well that's understandable, she must have sensed that an incredibly attractive man was nearby" He smiled cockily at her.

"Your right Allan, I must have?" She teased right back.

Allan looked at her shocked. She was actually flirting with him. Lydia expression changed from happy to a look of sadness and betrayal. Her hurt look was not unnoticed by Marian.

Marian then continued, "I sensed Will was nearby" she gave Will a cheeky wink before laughing at Allan face. Lydia's worried expression then turned into relief. Will feeling slightly uncomfortable now at Marian comment, decided to sit as far away from her as possible, although Allan was a little annoyed at Marians comment it didn't stop him from practically sitting on Marians lap. She merely rolled her eyes and moved over a little to give her some room.

"Hey guys!" Shouted a short girl who was walking toward the group. She had light brown hair; and it was tied back into one big plat and came down pass her shoulders. And she wasn't alone, behind her was a mountain of a man, he was tall and broad and by the looks of things he knew how to handle himself.

"Hey Alice, John how's you?" Lydia spoke lazily.

"Oh you know how it is on the first day back" Alice then sat down closely to Lydia pulling John along with her. It was obvious by the way they interacted with each other, that they were best friends.

John noticing Marian spoke to her in his low gruff tone "Hello" He directed at her. She only smiled in return; John kind of scared her a little although he seemed nice enough.

"Oh yeah, sorry Marian this is John and Alice, John and Alice this is Marian"

"Hey" Alice smiled. "How do you like the schools far?".

"Its cool, I miss my old school though" Alice gave her a sympathetic smile and continued to talk to Lydia.

The small group of teens carried on their conversation, while Marian just felt uneasy and uncomfortable. The school was nice and so were most of the people she had met already today but she still felt insecure, she didn't know any of theses people really well so trying to start a conversation was proving to be difficult.

Then there was a sound of a bag being thrown to the ground and a loud huff along with it.

"Oh my god! Where is that stupid boy!" the gang turned there heads to see Much and a blonde girl who was looking seriously pissed off walk toward them.

Lydia mumbled something inaudible under her breath.

"Look Kate I'm sure he'll be here soon" Much reasoned.

"No Much, he said he would meet me here for lunch and he's still not here yet!"

"For god sake Kate don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Lydia grinned.

"Don't start with me Lydia, I'm so not in the mood"

"As I can see," She then gestured to Marian "This is-"

"Yeah Marian I know" She stated while rudely staring at her phone.

"Ok when did you meet her?" Lydia pushed.

"I didn't Archer told me and Tuck at break" Kate eyes never leaving her phone.

"Oh" Lydia suppressed her annoyance at Kate bluntness by letting out a huge sigh. Alice rubbed her hand over her friends back in concern; Marian as well sensing that something was wrong asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" Her tone hushed "Its just she can be hard work at times" Alice smiled at her friend for being so easily wound up.

"Where have you been?" Kate cried out making everybody's heads turn again. When Marian turned around the most beautiful pair of blue eyes captured her instantly. It was Robin. And behind him were Archer and a tall dark skinned boy. Marian couldn't help but stare at Robin as he walked by but to her displeasure he walked past her like she was invisible.

"Yes I know Kate I'm sorry, are PE teacher wanted a word" Kate pouted "Ok, well in that case your forgiven" She then pulled Robin to her lips and met him with a deep kiss.

Marian's stomach heaved, _no way oh please god no!_ She couldn't believe her luck Robin wasn't single. He was dating Kate. She turned her face away in disgust praying that the display of pubic affection was over. She didn't understand she hadn't even been here a day and already she jealous of another girl. _God what does he see in her, she's not all that if you ask me, she seems really mean and clingy and…argh! _She though as she watch them sit together their hand intertwined.

Marian stared at Kate in envy, in fact the words _lucky bitch _came to mind. She was so wrapped up in watching Kate and Robin that she didn't realise that Archer was behind her. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and a head on her shoulder; she instantly tensed up and squirmed away a little.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked a little shocked.

"Nothing just saying hello, why do you like it?" He grinned slyly. Robin had then turned around at the sound of Marian voice, and was surprised when he found that she was curled up in Archer arms. He then couldn't hide the glare slip on his face. _What the hells going on there! _He thought angrily. But he knew he couldn't say anything, hell he had a girlfriend, and it wasn't like Marian was his, he couldn't tell her what to do. But the thing that annoyed him the most was the fact that it was Archer. His brother. Why of all people did he have to go after her? I mean it wasn't as if he wasn't popular with the ladies, I mean he had his own personal fan group. And he knew what would happen; when Archer sets his mind to it he could have any girl he wants. And that's what frightened Robin the most.

"No actually I don't" Marian said pushing his wondering hands away. Which Robin was most thankful for.

"Oh like to play hard to get" Archer teased "We'll see"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Lets just say they don't stay away for long" He gave her a cheeky wink but didn't budge from where he was sitting.

"Archer stop pestering Marian would ya" Robin commanded while trying to hide his true jealously. Marian smiled in thanks which made Robins heart skip a beat. Allan then turned around. "Oi no manhandling the new girl, that's my job"

"Shut up A' Dale!" Lydia exclaimed. Annoyed at Allan's interest in Marian. But as usual he just brushed her comments off with a sexy smile. Which as always made Lydia instantly feel guilty for losing her temper with him. The gang had then broken off into their own little conversation. Marian was talking to Lydia and Alice about going shopping with them tonight after school was finished for the day. But she felt this burning sensation on the back of her head and when she turned around everyone was in deep conversation.

Robin couldn't help but stare at Marian she was perfect. Perfect eyes, perfect smile, perfect body, it made him shiver involuntarily. He kept scolding himself for staring at her in this way. He was certain that someone had seen him staring at her, and how would he explain that? All he knew was that he needed to speak to her, alone even if he couldn't be with her it doesn't mean he could spend some alone time with her, right? But did he really trust himself not to do anything? He knew he was no player but the temptation maybe too strong for him to resist. But he had already made up his mind; it couldn't hurt to get to know her. Beside from what Much had told him, she was family now, and soon to be an official member of the gang.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Right I know it's a little shorter than the others but I didn't want to write too much just in case your not interested in this story anymore.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**And the chapters will be longer!**

Now I hate to seem mean but I want at least one review before I update again - this is just to see if people are still interested in this story.

**Robyn**

**X **


	6. Gossip and Threats

**Thank you again to everybody who has reviewed. It's nice to know that people are reading this and liking it lol**

**Anyway this chapter is quite long and I've done this mainly because I'm going away this weekend (And missing the RH final grrr!!) and I won't be able to update again until Tuesday, maybe Monday at the earliest – but don't count on it lol!**

**So please enjoy and review lol :P**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Marian thanked God that she had made it through the first day of school alive. And as promised, Lydia and Alice took her to this huge shopping centre, which was nearby. It had just gone five and Marian still hadn't found anything she would like to buy. Lydia and Alice were trying there best to help her but she rejected everything they had picked up.

While browsing around one of the shops Lydia had found a pair of black skinny jeans, which would look great on Marian, but when Marian turned her nose up at it, Lydia finally lost her rag.

"Look Marian it's not that difficult to pick out a few clothes for a party!"

"Hey, Lydia calm down, we don't want to cause a scene, now do we?" Alice reasoned with her, while Lydia took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No, Alice your right, I'm sorry Marian, I didn't mean to scream at you like that" Lydia apologised.

"Its alright, I should be the one who's apologising, I just can't seem to find what I'm looking for".

Alice smiled at her, "Marian don't worry we will help you find the perfect outfit for Friday night, anyway we still need to find something for Lydia, as well".

"Hey look its easy for you to say Alice, you look great in anything, I on the other hand need to find something that doesn't make me look like beach whale". Lydia complained flicking through the racks of dresses. Alice sighed, "You are not fat Lydia, for god sake you haven't been listening to the Black Knights again have you, you know they only want to stir trouble".

"Don't be silly Alice, like I would listen to those inbred whores!"

"Ok then shall we change the subject then?"

"Please do" Lydia said her voice low.

There was a comfortable silence between the three of them. They all carried on searching through the racks of tops, jeans, skirts and more and they couldn't find anything they liked, so they moved on to the next shop.

Marian then decided to start up another conversation "So why didn't Kate come with us?" Marian secretly was dieing to ask this question all evening, but didn't have the guts to bring it up until now. "Because she's too busy throwing herself at Robin" Lydia replied honestly.

"Lydia you can't say that!" Alice stated.

"Oh come on Alice, you know as well as I do that it's the truth" there was no reply from Alice so Lydia continued "Robin and Kate have been going out for just over two months now and in all that time I have known her my opinion of her has never changed" She said while harshly pulling at the clothes on the rack. Marian moved closer to Lydia as a sign for her to continue. "I mean she's not a horrible person its just, she so clingy and whiny and it drives me insane, I mean you saw how she was at lunch today, she's obsessed with him, she calls him day and night and always needs to know where he is, if I were Robin I would of dumped her by now". Lydia looked up at Alice "Don't you agree Alice? ".

"Ok I agree that she is clingy and obsessive but that's only because she cares"

"Alice, please only the other day you were complaining at how annoyingly whiny she is, so don't lie".

"I'm not lying I just think people can change" Alice reasoned.

"Not her"

"Your not being fair, Lydia"

"I'm not being fair, what about the way she treats Much!" At the mention of Much's name Marians ears perked up.

"That's a whole different story Lydia"

"How so? Its so clearly obvious that Much has a crush on Kate and yet she still treats him like nothing, and its not fair!"

Lydia's voice had gone all high and squeaky, so Alice tried to tone it down. "I know, I know look I understand that Much has feeling for Kate but if she doesn't return those feelings for him then there's nothing we can we do?" Lydia remained silent. Marian who was still listening intently to the conversation came and put a hand on Lydia's shoulder and she just smiled back at her.

"Look we all think that Robin and Kate aren't well suited for each other but its there decision to be a couple and we have to respect there choices".

"I know, I just hate to see Much upset" Marian frowned. _I thought she said she liked Allan?_ Lydia noticing her changed expression explained "Much is the sensitive one in the group and he and Robin have been best friends since they were little and ever since _she_ came a long its caused nothing but pain for Much, and seeing as Robin won't look out for Much feelings anymore then I will" She spoke with pride, Lydia liked to think of herself as a good, supportive friend, which she was and if you were a member of the gang then you would instantly get that support you needed from her.

Alice trying to make light of a situation said, "Well I know someone who's more annoying than Kate"

"Who?" Marian pressed.

"Tuck" She said simply

"Tuck" Lydia repeated "No Tuck isn't more annoying but just as annoying as Kate"

"Ok that's true, I'll agree" Alice laughed.

"Why do you find Tuck so annoying?" Marian questioned.

"He likes to think as himself as the second leader, if you will, when Robin's not around" Lydia answered her.

"I don't understand?"

"Well Tucks been at this school for a year now, so we know him quite well and to me he just comes across as arrogant"

"Arrogant?"

"Yeah I would say so" Lydia spoke confidently.

"Ok well what about Will?"

"What about him?"

"Do you find him annoying?"

"No way, why do you say that?"

"No reason it's just that he seems so quiet, I mean it must get on your nerves sometimes".

Lydia laughed "I've known Will as long as I've know Allan and I can tell you now Will isn't this quiet usually, its just because your new and he and be a little shy around new people, you just need to bring him out of his shell" Marian smiled brightly at her.

They continued looking around the shop when something caught Marians eye. It was a red dress, which came down to just above her knees and it was strapless and by the design and shape of the dress it was obvious that it would enhance her good points.

"Oh this is the one guys, come, come and have a look" Marian called over to Lydia and Alice.

"Oh that's gorgeous, you should totally buy that" Alice praised.

"I second that" Lydia agreed.

"Good now that only leave something to find for you to wear" Feeling bold Marian continued "Something sexy to make Allan drool" Alice just laughed lightly while Lydia gave her a small smirk.

"Cheeky" she muttered.

"Well what about this then" Alice held up a pretty dark blue dress which was tight around the breasts but flowed out and hung loosely around her waist and legs.

"Perfect" Marian commented.

"Yes I like" Lydia agreed, "Shall we pay for theses and then go and grab a coffee or something at star bucks". They both nodded and went to go pay for the dresses. While walking back home from star bucks, Lydia decided to get Marian back for making that cheeky comment about Allan.

"So Marian I see that you are now Archer's new object of affections " She teased.

"Don't be silly Lydia, he barely knows me"

"That hasn't stopped him before, no I'm telling you that boy never gives up, especially when he wants something".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you like Archer?"

"He's good looking why?" Marian started to feel uncomfortable by the situation.

"Well let's just say that his eyes will be on you the whole time we are at the party, especially now with that revealing little number you got there honey" A small smile tugged on Marian's lips. Although she liked Robin she also thought that Archer was pretty hot, as well as being a little forward but hey she always liked a man with confidence. And maybe she should give Archer a chance; it not like Robin was going to dump Kate tomorrow and ask her out was it. And Archer did show some general interest in her. But she wasn't sure, so she decided to just go with the flow.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Much walked back from school at an unusually slow pace. He felt guilty for many reasons, but one in particular was playing on his mind. He just hoped that Edward wasn't too unhappy with him. He had made a promise to him yesterday that he would keep an eye out for Marian and make sure she settles in well at the school. But this mind wasn't fully set on his promise to Edward, but on the person who was usually on his mind, Kate.

Much was racked with guilt as he thought about her, knowing he could never have her made his heart wrench. Not only that but he also felt guilty because she was Robin's girlfriend and this had put a strain on their relationship. Much couldn't talk to Robin about his feelings for her, because that would only cause friction between the two of them.

Much opened the front door to his house and walked into the living room, and sat down in front of the television. While flicking though the channels, he heard laughing from the kitchen. Curious, he went to see who it was, because he knew him mum would be home but Edward didn't get home most nights until late, so who was the other voice? As he entered the kitchen he recognised the face instantly.

Lucy noticing her son's presents said "Oh hello sweetheart, had a good day at school?"

"Yes, mum fine" He then turned to the man "What are you doing here Craig?"

"I just dropped by to see your mother" He stopped and looked at Lucy, hesitating at first but finished by saying "and you" He forced out unwillingly. Much always knew that Craig didn't like him. When he was around before, his only mission was to get inside his mother knickers, and Much was sure that nothing had changed.

"In fact why don't you come over to mine for dinner tomorrow night?" This time his question was directed at Lucy. "Oh we'd love to come, wouldn't we Much" Lucy said politely with a smile. Craig was obviously annoyed that Lucy had invited her son along too. "But" Lucy carried on "I don't think Edward will be able to make it, he'll probably be working late".

Craig thought for a second "Well that's a shame, but will _you_ be able to come" He emphasised the 'you'_._

"Of course, me and Much will come" He smiled _if you could call it a smile _Much thought. Much didn't understand his mother sometimes, with all that she had been though in her life, she still decided to only see the good in people.

"Good well I'd better be going" He said pushing himself off the edge of the counter. Lucy saw him out and said her goodbyes at the door while Much stayed in the kitchen. _Great _he thought _this is the last thing I need right now_. Much really didn't want to go over to Craig place and make pleasant small talk with him, but he knew he had to for the sake of his mother. Who was the only person he loved more then Kate.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The next day came too quickly for Much, he had stayed up until three in the morning watching die hard one, two and three, but he never made it to the fourth because he had already fallen asleep at the end of the third.

He staggered out of bed and quickly put on his school clothes, he didn't have long until he needed to start walking to school. So after giving himself a quick spray of deodorant, grabbing some toast and his school bag he was out the door.

He walked quickly down the road while holding the piece of toast between his teeth as he tried to put his school bag on. And once he had succeeded he slowed down to a more reasonable pace. He was then suddenly aware that a car was following him from behind. He started to feel nervous when the car stop, he tensed up and began walking faster again in the direction of the school.

"Hey stop I want a word" Much recognised the voice straight away. Turning around his thoughts were confirmed.

"What do you want Craig" He said as confidently as he could. When really he was a bag of nerves.

"I said a word, what are you deaf?" Craig pleasant talk from last nice was obviously something he only did in front of his mother.

"Look Much I'm gonna make this simple for you" He said in a patronising tone. He was now right in front of him now. He stank of tobacco and his state of dress was anything but formal, he looked like he had just crawled out from a ditch, which wouldn't surprise Much.

"I want a favour from you Much" Much was confused but most of all surprised. "I want you to break up Lucy and her stupid boyfriend Edward".

"What!" Much said abruptly. His guy was out of his mind if he thought he was going to get rid of the one thing that made his mother feel safe and secure. "No. I won't do it!"

"Let me put it this way Much, you can either spilt them up or I'm going to make your life a living hell!" He spoke quietly at first, but by the time he had finished talking, Much could feel his spit on his face.

"What will you do, beat me up because your threats won't work on me Craig!" He yelled, even though he was mentally shitting himself.

"Oh I think you will Much" He said darkly, knowing just how scared he really was. "I'll see you tonight".

Even though Much was terrified of what that man could do, it didn't stop him from staying loyal to his mum. There was no way that Craig could make him do anything he didn't want to. Much turned around and headed back towards the school, trying hard not to think of the things that Craig might do next.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**I really enjoyed writing the shopping trip with the girls, so I hope it was as good as it was to read as it was for me to write! :P**

**The next chapter is going to be based around Robin and Marian – hopefully I'll try my best to put some fluff in lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Robyn**

**X**


	7. Casual Flirting or Deeper Meanings

**Hi guys thanks for all your comments**

**This chapter ended up being a little longer then I expected, so I hope you like it :P**

**I tried to make it fluffy, but I don't know if its any good**

**So PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of it :D**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin rushed to the English block as fast as he could, knowing full well he was late again for his lesson. He quickly burst through the door and waited patiently for the teacher to chastise him for his repeated lateness over the years to his lesson.

After the verbal abuse was over Robin looked for a perfect spot for him to sit for the rest of the year. He scanned the room, recognising a few friendly faces and some unfriendly. But ignoring the very few Black Knights who were smart enough to be in top set English, he noticed a bush of beautiful brown curls towards the back of the classroom.

Realising who it was straight away, Robin wasted no time in making his way to the back of the classroom. _Great this is a perfect opportunity for me to try and get to know Marian _he thought for a second_ in a strictly none sexual way of course. _Robin's signature grin lit up his face; none of the gang was in this class, which he knew for a fact, because he was a complete loner last year in english. At least now he would have some company in this lesson and he was fortunate enough for that person to be Marian.

Marian had her ipod out and was listening to Bowling for Soup - High School Never Ends, while tapping her pen against the table impatiently. She hated not knowing anybody in the class; it made her feel tense and vulnerable, when she knew that she wasn't that sort of person. She had hoped at least one member of the gang would be in this lesson with her, but to her luck there wasn't a single member in sight. She felt someone tap her right shoulder; she turned around to greet the person who she thought was nice enough to introduce him or herself. But she was only met by air. Confused and a bit annoyed she turned back around to take her aggressions back out on her pen.

"Rough day, eh?" Marian invisibly jumped at the sight of Robin, _when the hell did he get here _She thought, while taking out her headphones. She stumbled and mumbled her word, while turning a pretty pink colour. Robin's smile only grew,_ Awe she's so cute when she blushes. _"I thought you could use some company, was I wrong to think so?" Robin questioned, but his tone suggested he was only teasing her.

"No" Marian finally spoke out, her blush still remaining. "Don't be silly, I like you here". Her blush deepened, if that was physically possible. "No sorry, I don't mean I… its just that erm well you know I'm new and…"

While trying his best to hide his laughter he stopped her pointless babbling "Don't worry about it I understand what you mean, your glad for some company". She smiled politely.

"But you should be careful" he continued, "If you carry on the way your doing you'll end up with verbal diarrhoea like Much". Marian laughed quietly to herself not looking directly into Robin's eyes, because she was unsure if her cheeks were still bright red.

But thankfully she didn't have to worry about that as the teacher spoke up and discussed what the objective was for this lesson. Although no one was really paying attention to a word he said. Once he had finished he handed out some new English books, which as you could probably tell the class was excited about.

They were set work to do individually for the rest of the lesson, which Marian didn't know if she was thankful for or not. Sure she was lucky enough to share the same class as Robin and get to know him better. But if every time he spoke to her she would turn bright scarlet then this opportunity for him to like her was pointless because he would just think she was a brainless, babbling, idiot.

Robin shared this feeling of unease, the silence between them wasn't comfortable at all, and he could practically feel Marian tensing up besides him. He didn't want Marian to feel tense by his presents so he tried to think of something to say to her. Although much to Robin's displeasure his mind went blank from any topics to talk about, which was weird because he has never had a problem with talking to girls in the past, hell he hasn't ever had a problem talking to anyone before. So he finally decided to keep his trap shut and hope for the best.

Unknown to him though Marian kept stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. She took this chance to admire his dark roguish looks and study him so when she closed her eyes she could picture him perfectly. She never thought she could like someone so much in a short amount of time. She sighed quietly to herself, knowing full well that nothing could ever happen between them.

Robin couldn't stand the tension between them any longer. He wanted to say something witty that would make her smile at him in that cute, pretty way that she did. So he said the first thing that came to mind "So how you feeling?" _Great Robin, yeah very witty, your best line yet! _

She was startled at first but answered him, "Erm fine a little hot"

"Yes you are" Robin eyes widened as he let his comment slip. _Shit!_

Marian couldn't help but let a huge smile take over her face at his embarrassment "I meant the weather"

"I know" Robin tried to redeem himself. "I just meant that…"

"That what?" She spoke slowly.

Great no matter what he said now he was screwed. "Nothing, you look great" He held her glaze for a moment or too before continuing with his tried her hardest not to blush again.

"Anyway you should be used to this sort of weather" He caught her glaze "Being a southerner n' all"

"I'm not a southerner" Marian commented.

"Your not?"

"No I was born in Nottingham actually, but my dad had gotten a new job in London when I was 4"

"So you're a northerner then, that's cool" Robin smiled but it dropped when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"Nothing, its just… everything's changing, my norm, my life, everything around me… I just feel out of place here, this isn't my home, I mean don't get me wrong you and the gang are lovely people but its not the same, you know?"

"I understand" He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her heart slip a beat. "Nottingham doesn't feel like your home yet, but it will soon, trust me"

"Thanks" She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying; she was more focused on his hand that was now lightly rubbing her shoulder. She suppressed a moan.

"No problem" His smile was gentle. "And I know it's none of my business but you should give Much a chance"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing its just Much is my best friend and you said that you weren't happy with the move, so I just thought that you might be blaming him self-consciously for your miserly" Marian eyes narrowed towards him. Maybe she was wrong about him.

"What makes you think that I blame Much for this?"

"I don't its just-"

"Its just what, we have a little chat and then all of a sudden you think you know me?" Her face was livid.

"No please look I didn't mean to-"

"To what offend me?"

"Of course I didn't, please Marian if I spoke out of turn then I'm sorry" His eyes were pleading with hers. _Fuck she has fiery side to her_ He thought.

Marian didn't speak again for a while; she seemed to be taking an extra special interest in her work. It was obvious that she was a little more than pissed off with him. Robin just wished he kept his big gob shut. _Well there goes any chance of you having any kind of relationship with her now._

The lesson carried on slowly, Marian was trying her hardest to keep her temper in check but it was really difficult, she was so insulted by Robin's insinuation that she couldn't even look at him. She had thought that maybe he had felt the same way she did about him at the beginning of the lesson. But obviously not, if he could believe that she was feeling this way because of Much. She thought hard for a minute, had she been treating Much differently, granted she had only really known him for just over a week but had Robin seen this change in her behaviour when he was around? She didn't think she had changed, but maybe she was wrong. She turned to Robin "Look I'm sorry for laying into you earlier, I really didn't mean to".

Robin perked up at the sound of her voice "No Marian I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said its just like I said Much is my friend and I care for his well being, not that you're a problem its just that I thought that you might see him as a problem for you and your situation"

"I understand what you mean, it should be easy to resent him for what's gone on between are family's and I hope that I don't come across as harsh to Much" She said worry lacing her tone.

"No of course not it was merely a suggestion to your problem"

"Right" Marian smile and so did Robin. And then there was a chorus of giggles between the two of them. "I feel like such an idiot". Marian chuckled.

"Me too"

"Oi you two at the back, can you settle down please!" Came the very crossly looking teacher from down the front of the classroom.

Robin and Marian tried there best to compose themselves "Yes, sir" Robin replied with a cheeky smirk.

Going on an impulse Robin asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I thought you would be spending all your free time with Kate?" Came the bitter reply, only this time Robin didn't know what he did wrong.

"Oh Kate's busy tonight and I don't spend all my free time with her"

"Look lets not start this again, I'm sorry to come across as rude it's just not what I heard" Marian said remembering her conversation with Lydia and Alice the other night.

Robin sighed knowing exactly what she meant, there were enough roomers around the school saying how they weren't right for each other or how that Kate was too clingy and that Robin should just dump her. And to be fair it wasn't as if Robin hadn't thought all these things before, he just couldn't bear the thought of Kate breaking down in tears and never talking to him again, she was a good person and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I know that some people see Kate as being a little over the top, but she has a good heart when you get to know her"

"I'm sure," Marian whispered inaudibly. Her comment was unnoticed by Robin who just looked straight back at her cheeky grin in place "So tonight?"

"I'm free" She mirrored his smile and cocky attitude.

"Good" he said simply leaning into her.

"Whys that good?" She teased.

Unsure of how to react to her obvious flirting he quickly said "Cuz it is".

"Right Home work" the teacher bellowed at the top of his voice in a vain attempt that maybe the pupils would listen to him.

Robin looked to the teacher and then back to Marian who was now sitting back, relaxing in her chair. He smiled to himself then copied her lazy appearance.

_Was she flirting? Yeh she was defiantly flirting with me_ He turned his glaze back on Marian who was now fiddling with her ipod. _She is so different from Kate_ He thought _there like the complete opposites to each other emotionally and physically; well they both have their fiery sides to them. _His glaze then returns to the brunette beauty besides him. He mentally slaps himself again, _why are you doing this to yourself, you are with Kate not Marian Kate, and you are in a happy relationship!! _Robin made a mental list of all the reasons not to feel this way about Marian; well there was the obvious, he was with Kate. But also when he really thought about it, if he and Marian did get together and then broke up, then she might go out of her way to hurt Much because she knows how close they are to each other. Much was like this brother in every sense but genetically. _Wait what are you thinking Marian would never do something like that! Dipshit!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a text message; he didn't even have to look at who had sent it to know who it was from. So he decided not to bother opening it.

Marian casts a slight glance in Robin's direction, even she knew who the text was from. Kate. She looked back at her ipod trying to hide the jealously that was cursing through her veins. _Why do I hate Kate so much? I shouldn't be swayed by other peoples opinion, although what Lydia and Alice said might be true I should find out for myself and judge her by the way she treats me _She thought calmly, but she knew this would be difficult because of her forever growing crush on Robin. Which made her think _Oh my god, what must he think of me! I was so obviously flirting with him, knowing full well he had a girlfriend _She sighs _He probably thinks am a right slag. Although, he did flirt back. Oh no he thinks I'm easy!! Bullocks!_

Noticing her obvious distress, Robin leans in toward her whispering, "You, ok?"

She stares at him for a moment, looking deeply into his crystal blue eyes seeing the true Robin the sensitive, caring Robin, no she must be wrong about him thoses eyes couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah" She smiles simply.

"Right do you all understand what I want you to do… good then you can leave" The teacher said as the bell echoed through the classroom.

Robin and Marian began to walk together slowly in the hallway where most of the by passers shoved and pushed there way to get where ever they wanted or needed to go. This was starting to piss Robin off as Marian started to go flying as people pushed past her. "Oi, for fuck sake look where the hell your going!" He yelled at a couple of year tens boys, who soon backed off like most people in the hall. "Thanks"

"They shouldn't be aloud to get away with it just because you're new" She just smiled coyly.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Robin said, "So, tonight"

"What did you have in mind?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by none other than Allan A' Dale "So what's this I hear about tonight?"

"Nothing to your concern Allan" Robin stared at him clearly annoyed. Marian inwardly smiled _he wants to spend some more time alone with you_ although she came to her senses and told herself not to think to much into it. But it seemed that Marian wasn't the only one misinterpreting peoples true feelings. Allan clearly wasn't listening to Robin's tone; either that or he just didn't care.

Will then came walking toward them and spoke in his usual calm, quiet tone "Hey, what you guys up to?" Will hugged his books to his chest. And before Robin could speak again Allan interrupted.

"We're all going to Robin's house tonight, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come" _Great_ both Robin and Marian thought at the same time. Will seeing Robin annoyance towards Allan asked, "Is that ok Robin?" Robin then turned to the lad "Yeah sure Will that's fine…really" He smile half-heartedly, although he would really prefer it if it was just him and Marian but what could he do he couldn't just say 'I'm sorry guys you can't come over tonight. I want to spend some alone time with Marian to try and get to know her a little better' Yeh Robin knew the exact reaction he'd get from that.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**I promised you some Robin/Marian fluff and hopefully I gave it to you**

**Please tell me what you think, I liked to know if this is ok or just shite**

**Robyn**

**X**

**Ps –You've probably all heard but there isn't going to be a Fourth series of Robin Hood, and I don't know about you guys but I don't know if I'm happy or sad about it – I was just wondering what your thoughts were :D**


	8. Party Time!

**Chapter 8 is finally complete!**

**A little heads up though No review, No update simple**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

After applying the last of her make up Marian was ready. She picked up her small red clutch bag and skipped quickly down the stairs.

"Where are you going in such a happy mood" Her mother smiled happy to see her daughter in a good mood again.

"Oh hi mum," Marian said cautiously. She hadn't told her mum about the party his Friday, she knew she would freak out and not aloud her to go. Marian hated to lie, especially to her mum, but she really wanted to go so she said "Er just going over to Lydia's house".

"Dressed like that?" It was no use.

"Yeh there's going to be a party, but just with are small group of friends from school, no alcohol, no drugs, no-"

"Marian" She spoke in a warning tone "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me go"

"Well of course I wouldn't, sweetheart-" But Marian cut her off.

"Look mum you're the one that wanted to move here, and I don't have many friends down here as it is and this is a great opportunity for me to make new friends, I thought this is what you wanted for me?"

"Well yes but-"

"So can I go" She looked at her with pleading eyes. Kate sighs and slowly walks towards her, "There isn't going to be any alcohol or drugs or… any funny business, right?"

Marian had to hold back a smile at her mum's 'funny business' comment but still shook her head. "Of course not" But Kate was still unsure "Well who exactly is going to be there, because friends from school is pretty vague"

"Well there's Lydia and Alice, erm… Robin, Allan, Arch-"

"Boys, there's going to be boys there"

"Mum don't look like that everything is perfectly innocent, and I doubt that Much is going to make a pass at me" Marian giggled at the very idea of Much trying to seduce her.

"Oh Much is going to be there is he?"

"Well yeh I do hang out with his mates" Kate looked uneasy for a second. _It must be hard for her_. Marian sometimes thought she was being ripped in two, there was her dad trying to persuade her to try and spend more time with Much but it was clear to Marian that her mother didn't like that idea at all. But could you blame her?

"Ok sweetie, if you promise that there's no funny business going on then I'll believe you and you can go"

"Seriously" her mother actually letting her have some freedom overwhelmed her a little.

"Only if you promise"

"I promise" She lied, of course there was going to be drugs and stuff at the party but Marian vowed that she would never do drugs anyway so technically it wasn't lying, Marian was really trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"Thanks mum" She gave her a quick hug "I better go or I'll be late" Then she rushed out of the door.

"I want you back by eleven at the latest, do you hear me" There was no reply Marian had already gone.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Lydia and Alice were already to go when Marian arrived at the house. So the three of them were on their way to Joe Tyler's house for the big party, they were all done up in there dresses that they had picked out on there shopping trip the other day at the shopping centre. The streets were deserted and there was a slight howl in the breeze. Goose pimples started to form on Marians arm and legs so she walked a little faster, a head of the girls.

"Oh is somebody in a rush to see a certain someone?" Lydia teased hoping to get a reaction from her.

"No don't be silly Lydia, its fucking freezing out here and I think I'd rather not turn up at the party like a fricken icicle" Marian grumbled rubbing her hands over the exposed flesh.

"Ok if you say so Hun"

"Well I could say the same to you" Marian looked back "I mean you did take extra special care in picking out the perfect outfit for tonight, is someone trying to get Allan's attention" Lydia just blushed a deep shade of red.

Marian chuckled "Alright enough of the teasing its time to make are entrance" Alice smiled linking arms with the two girls. "Lets go"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

The noise from inside the building was almost unbearable; Marian had to cover her ears for a few minutes until she could adjust to the sound. The three girls wondered around the huge house looking for the rest of the gang, but they were nowhere to be seen, they had first tried in the kitchen because knowing the boys they were probably already on there third can, but no luck there. So they went exploring in the living room where most people were jumping up and down dancing to some kind of rock, heavy mental music but it was far to loud for Marian to probably guest correctly. Pushing past the herds of people in the room they finally spied Robin, Allan and Tuck by the window. Allan was the first to notice the girls approach them, and as a way of greeting them he let out a huge wolf whistle.

"Alright ladies pull up a chair and join us will ya!" He shouted grabbing the attention of Robin and Tuck as well.

Lydia and Marian sat down and started to get comfortable, while Alice stood. "Thanks Allan for that lovely greeting but I think I'll go look for John" She then waved them goodbye and disappeared out of sight.

"Yeh well I think I'll go and get another drink, you two want one" Tuck turned to the two girls who shook there heads "That's cool" He said and disappeared too. Leaving just Lydia, Marian, Robin and Allan.

After just a few minutes of quiet talking between the four of them Allan and Lydia had managed to turn it into a full-blown argument, it was so petty and immature that Robin and Marian had to stop them selves from laughing at them.

Seeking the opportunity to talk to Robin, Marian leaned over towards him so she could be heard and said, "So where's the other I thought they'd be hear by now"

"Oh there around, why you want me to help you find them, who are you looking for?" Robin questioned hoping, praying it wasn't Archer.

"Oh no one I just wondered where they were, that's all" She smile sweetly. Robin sighed in relief and turned towards Lydia and Allan to see if _she_ had killed him yet but to his surprise they were smiling at each other, obviously they had resolved there argument and had gone back to mindless flirting again.

"Ok Lydia to show you how truly sorry I am let me have the next dance, come on you know you want too!" He smiled cockily at her. She blushed but still agreed to join him. As Allan and Lydia made there way to the huge crowd of people at the centre of the room Robin suddenly felt uncomfortable, he wanted to ask Marian if she wanted to dance with him but he feared her rejection. Something that has never happen before in his life, he looked at her carefully and decides to ask her anyway no matter what the outcome. He lent forward to grab her attention once more and opened his mouth to speak when

"Hey Marian when did you get here babe" Archer turned up "You should of looked for me, you know I can show you a real good time" He sat on the arm of her chair and leaned in towards her. Robin cursed under his breath _there's always someone around when I want to talk to her_.

"Alright bro… oh yeh before I forget Kate's looking for you" He said swinging an empty bottle in his hand. Robin sighed of course Kate was looking for him. She always is.

"So" Archer turn his attention back to the brunette beauty "Seeing as Robin's going to find Kate, and me being the gentleman I am, why don't you come and join me on the dance floor"

"Archer" Robin quickly interrupted "I'm not going to find Kate so she won't be on her own, so why don't you scuttle off and grab yourself another beer ok" Robin was determined not to let him and Marian be alone for too long. Who knows what might happen.

"Well I think your find _Robin _that Marian here maybe bored of talking to you now and would like some real company" _God all eyes always have to be on you don't they _Archer thought bitterly.

Marian didn't know if she should smile or just run for the nearest exit. She always thought that it would be nice if two guys thought for her attentions, but it really wasn't it felt awkward and uncomfortable. And although it was Robin who wanted to spend more time with her, it didn't stop the nagging feeling she got when she thought she would be hurting Archer too. Archer did seem like a player but he still was Robin's brother and she didn't want to come between the two of them like this. She started to get to her feet.

"Maybe I should just-"

"No!" Robin and Archer said at the same time.

"Please Marian" Archer put out this hand for her to take, she felt guilty and from the look in his pleading eyes she had to accept "Ok one dance and that's it"

"Ace!" And as quick as that, Archer had dragged her onto the dance floor.

Robin glared at the back of Archer head, he knew he shouldn't be jealous of his brother but he couldn't help himself, he should be with Marian not him they just weren't right for each other. Robin decided there was no point moping this was suppose to be a party, so he got up and decided to go to the kitchen to get hammered. Tuck, John and Alice met him in the kitchen. He smiled at Tucks expression, he was watching John and Alice make out, but Tuck expression wasn't a smile or a cheeky chuckle because watching his friends was like free porn no, he only grimace, Tuck didn't really do relationships.

"Hey" Tuck removed his disapproving to look at Robin.

"Hi" he replied as Robin chuckled

"Having fun?" But he already knew the answer.

"Oh a ball" Tuck said sarcastically. He then took a swig of his beer "Here comes Kate" Robin sighed inwardly

"Where did you run off to?" Kate questioned obviously annoyed that Robin had buggered off with out her permission. Although Robin wasn't in the mood for Kate's interrogation tonight.

"Kate I was hanging out with my friends that's what you do at a party"

"So you don't want to hang out with me is that what your saying?" Kate demanded.

"Kate did I just say that no, you don't have to keep me under lock and key you know" She crossed her arms over her chest "Well I'm sorry that you feel that way" Although everything Robin had said was true he couldn't help but fell guilty "I'm sorry Kate, but you can't know where I am all the time its-" Kate shhhed him and put her fingers to his lips "Your forgiven" She then removed her fingers and quickly pecked him on the lips "Now lets dance" Robin was seriously pissed off, obviously Kate had chosen not to listen to a word he had just said and now he was being dragged to the crowd of out of control dancers and had to watch Archer and Marian grind together. He instantly felt sick.

Archer saw Kate pull Robin on to the dance floor near where him and Marian were. Archer took this as an opportunity to wind up his brother. For once he wasn't going to get everything he wanted including the hot girl, no, Marian was his. He really liked Marian she was smart, witty and beyond beautiful. Robin had always gotten what he wanted and he felt like he came second best to him. Well he wasn't going to get Marian, he knew his brothers taste in women because they both like similar girls. And there was no way he was going to let Robin get her. Robin then looked in their direction and the grimace on his face made Archer smile brightly. Robin knew what Archer was doing by the look on his face, god it drove Robin insane watching them grind and swing their hips in time to the music. He was over run by jealously, Marian even looked like she was having a good time. She looked amazing when she danced, while Kate on the other hand just seemed to used Robin as a pole, she slid up and down in a what she would call a sexy manner. But it wasn't in fact it was a complete turn off.

The song was coming to an end and by this time Allan and Lydia were out of breath and a little sweaty from all the dancing.

"Shall I get some drinks babe?"

"Please" She said sweetly leaning in close to him so he could feel her breath on his face. He smiled smugly "Two secs" And with that he was gone.

Robin was glad the song had ended because it gave him a chance to get away and grab some air. He picked up an unopened can of beer and legged it outside in the back garden. He took a look around _unusual _he thought _the garden is empty _the garden was usually full of young loved up couples getting it on behind the garden shed but the place was completely empty, well so he thought.

There was a low murmuring coming behind one of the huge bushes in the garden Robin decide to have a closer look to see if reckoned the poor sod who sound pissed out of his head. The first thing he saw was a pair of Nike trainers sticking out from the bush, he bent down and asked "Hey mate are you alright?" No reply.

"Hello mate" He tried again and there was still no reply.

"Ok well I'll-"

"Robin is that you" He recognised the voice right away

"Much, what the hell are you doing in there" He said as he got down on all fours and crawled over to sit next to his best friend "I thought you weren't coming, how long have you been out here" There was silence.

"Much are you even listening to me" there was no reply he looked pale and his eyes were all blood shot, he knew what Robin was saying but everything seem to take longer for him to comprehend. Much then turned to look at him "What?" He said with a confused look on his face.

Robin started to get worried this wasn't like Much "Are you pissed" After a while he replied "No"

"High?" His reply was the same.

"Much your scaring me what the hells the matter" Much then put his head in his hands and sighed "I'm not sure"

"Well has someone threatened you, you would tell me right because if somebody is Much tell me now and I'll go and sort them out for you" Robin's temper started to rise and his voice became louder and harder.

Much cringed at his tone of voice "I don't know what's wrong with me" His hands started to shake "All I remember was coming home from school and getting ready to go to Craig's house"

"Craig, who?"

"That guy who, you know wanted my mum"

"Oh that sick pervert" Then it registered "Why the hell did you go around his for"

Much then replied, "He invited mum around for tea but he had to invite me too" Much lent his head on Robin's shoulder.

"And then what" He turn towards him "Much?" He looked down and saw he was asleep against his shoulder. "Much?" He tried to pull him away from him to see if he could get him talking again "Much" There was no reply, Robin put his hand against his forehead, he was roasting hot. Propping Much up carefully against the fence he went back inside to get him some water.

Meanwhile back inside the house Lydia started to feel like a right idiot standing on her own in the middle of the dance floor _what the hell could be taking him so long _She thought and started to push her way though the crowds of people to find him. Once she had made it into the kitchen she couldn't believe her eyes, there was Allan standing there chatting up some airhead bimbo with their drinks in his hands. This was typical Allan you could never rely on him he could never be happy with just the one girl no he had flirt and rub up against them all. She rushed over to him quickly taking him off guard "Hey Allan thanks for the drink by the way"

Allan gulped "Lydia hey sorry I was just-"

"Oh don't mind me" She paused and looked at the drinks "In fact you look kinda thirsty" She then tipped the contents of the bottle over his head. The Blonde next to him started to giggle "And what the hell are you laughing at!" And with that she repeated her actions and poured the other bottle over the blonde.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that!" The blonde howled

"I don't give a shit about what you think" She looked into Allan's eyes "I'm so out of here" All the anger from her voice had gone, the only thing that remained was disappointment.

"Lydia wait!" Allan tries his best to keep up with her but she's nowhere to be seen. "This is all your fault!" He shouts to the blonde.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Later that night and the party was still going strong, although there wasn't as much beer and a lot more people were past out in the corner of the room. Marian had spent most of her time that night with Archer; they had talked and flirted, well mostly flirted. This wasn't usually what Marian would do, her behaviour was never this forward, so she blamed it on the alcohol.

Her and Archer decided that inside the house was just far too hot for both of them to handle, and went to sit outside for a while. Archer had his arm around Marian shoulders when Tuck, John, Alice and Will met them around the patio furniture.

"Will is that you?" Archer questioned staring at the figure hard.

"Yeh, hey how are you, not completely pissed I see" Archer just laughed "No not yet, but where have you been I thought you weren't coming tonight something about family coming over or something"

"Archer don't pretend that you were listening, and yes my grandmother is down but I was bored stiff at home so I thought I'd make an appearance here so I snuck out" _Wow _Marian thought, she hadn't expected Will to do something like that. Not quiet, innocent Will, well maybe not so innocent Will now.

"So I see that the Black Knights haven't shown their ugly mugs here tonight then" Will took another sip from his can of strongbow.

"No it doesn't look like it" Tuck stated.

"Well I'll think you'll find that your wrong, Friar" The gang turned there heads around and there true enough was Vasey with the rest of the Black Knights behind him in toe.

"Piss off Vasey, no one wants to look at your fat ugly mug around here"

"You already said ugly mug, idiot"

"Yes but I never said fat" Vasey growled under his breath, but the anger in his eyes showed how truly annoyed he really was with Archers comment.

"Well I can see that your taste in women hasn't changed, where did you pick her up from anyway, and how much did it cost ya?" He sniggered pointing toward Marian.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that shit head!" Everyone was surprised to see that that last comment had come from Alice, who was at that moment still sitting on Johns lap. No one speaks to one of her girls like that.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was your type sweetie," He teased

John wrapped his arms around her tightly and looked directly at Vasey "I think you should follow Archers advice and shove off where your not wanted" His voice was dangerously low.

Vasey straightened up trying not to show John how truly terrified he was of him. So he subtly stood behind Gisbourne who's eyes had never left Marian body since they had walked into the Outlaws. Her beauty and her eyes instantly captivated him and as his own eyes travelled up and down her body he couldn't help be scowl at the arm that was currently wrapped around her. _He's gonna have to go _he thought viciously.

Kate was looking for Robin in the house where she had last saw him, but he was nowhere to be seen, so she wonder into the garden where she saw the Black knights "Trouble guys" She asked the gang.

Isabella turned to face Kate "Oh what's the matter Kate can't find Robin, he probably hiding from you I know I would be if I were him" She laughed, Kate lunged for Isabella, but Archer anticipating this moved so he could grab her in time to stop a fight occurring.

"Oh that's not very nice now is it" John Prince said as he casually slung his arm around Isabella's shoulder, his move made Guy cringe at his sister slutty behaviour as she snuggled into his chest.

"You know what John its not but I have more important things to worry about tonight then you immature behaviour" Robin's voice called out.

"Oh Hood I didn't see you there" Prince turn to Robin as he completely by past him to talk to the gang.

"Robin where have you been?"

"Not now Kate alright… listen I need your help" He asked Tuck and Will.

"Why?" They both asked

"Because I think Much's pissed and he's in that bush over there" He then pointed to the huge bush he and Much were talking under earlier.

"Oh my god is he alright," Marian asked showing her concern.

"Yeh he should be fine I just need some help getting him home" he then turned back to the guys "Please"

"Of course mate yeh" They both got up and moved over to the bush "I didn't even know he was here" Tuck spoke out loud. "Don't look at me I haven't been here as long as you" Will swore.

"Hey this isn't over Hood you can't just ignore us we are the Black Knights!" Prince shouted across the lawn.

"We'll finish this later" Archer growled and he and the rest of the gang left the party and walked straight to Robin and Archer's house where they agreed Much would spend the night to recover from what they thought was an alcohol overdose.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Alright I spend two days on this trying to make it longer so**

**Please review**

**And if you do I promise to update quicker, now that I've broke up for the summer it shouldn't be a problem**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Robyn**

**X**


	9. Parental Control

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to MaidenStar who keeps leaving lovely long reviews for me to read :D**

**So here's the next chapter please review and enjoy**

**Thank you!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

When Marian had left Robin's and Archer's house last night she couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt useless because she knew she couldn't do anything to help Much and she was really concerned about his health, because from what she had heard this wasn't like Much. He didn't seem the character to get completely smashed or high, it just didn't piece together. But Marian had a theory and she was going to put it to the test. So Marian made her way over to Robin's and Archer house to see Much, she had guest that's where he would most likely be, doubting that he had already left there house. She walked slowly over to the front door and rung the doorbell, waiting quietly for a response.

A middle-aged woman opened the door; she had golden hair that came down to the top of her shoulders and was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of light blue jeans. Marian just assumed that this was Robin's mother "Hello may I help you?" She asked politely

"Err yes, I was here last night with Robin and I was wondering if Much was still here?"

"Much, oh yes he's still here come in" She opened the door wider "He had a bit of a restless night last night, so he may still be sleeping…" She stopped waiting for Marian to supply her name "Oh I do beg your pardon I'm Marian" The lady smiled brightly "I'm Robin's mum, Lisa pleased to meet you" She then pointed to the spare room where Much was lying stretched out on a bed.

Marian shut the door quietly behind her. "Much?" There was a slight grunting noise "Much?" Marian went to move closer to the side of the bed but stopped when she saw Much's glaze land on her. He looked at her incredibly hard for a moment or two before realising who it was.

"Marian?" He asked.

"Hi Much" She moved closer to him "What are you doing here" He asked while trying to sit up in bed. "I came to see if you're alright"

He laughed "Me I'm fine Marian"

She smiled but continued "Are you sure because you did blacked out last night"

"Really" He seemed shocked "Are you sure?"

"Positive I watched the lads bring you here"

"Bring me here" He looked around the room "Where am I?" He looked confused

"At Robin's remember, you blacked out "

"That doesn't sound like me" He slowly shook his head.

"That's why Robin was so worried, because last night you didn't seem yourself, do you remember what happened"

"I'm not sure it was just a normal day yesterday, all I remember was this feeling, this feeling of desirer of… of wanting, no craving something but I don't know what" He lent back in bed and searched his brain for any ideas.

Marian stared at him "I think I understand" _Aww poor guy _Marian thought _He must of got so blind drunk last night that he can't remember a thing. _Marian wasn't sure if she truly believe that Much got smashed it just seemed so unlike him but there was no other explanation. Her theory was in her mind that maybe Much had arrived at the party early and saw Robin and Kate together, which maybe made him jealous and upset causing him to drink. Marian knew she herself drunk more then she would normally because of those two. She turned back to Much who looked confused.

"You do, do you well maybe you could explain it to me then"

"No Much it doesn't matter" She said not wanting to embarrass him or herself with her theory. There was silence for a moment or two, Marian took this as an opportunity to study him, he looked better then he did last night although he did seem tired and hot, his face seemed to glow with the thin layer of sweat and he seem to be struggling for breath as his breath deeply in and out quite rapidly. Marian couldn't help but pity him or maybe she was pitying herself she knew it was hard to love someone who didn't love you in return and maybe that's why she liked Much they were similar in that respect.

"I know I haven't been around that long Much, but you can always talk to me and what you would say would go no further" Marian desperately wanted to talk to someone about her crush on Robin and Much seemed the perfect candidate but she didn't want to say anything unless he didn't want to talk back.

"You know you've said that before" He stated.

"And I meant it" Maybe she wasn't just doing this to find someone to confide in, maybe this was an act done subconsciously to please her father and get on better terms with him. Or maybe it was just her sympathy for Much taking over her, she didn't know but she know that this put a smile back on Much's face.

"Thanks Marian, I will"

"Good" She smiled and looked at her watch "Well I'd better go I promised my mum that we would have lunch together"

"At this time?"

"Yeh Much you do know it's the afternoon"

"No, bugger I better get out of bed and go home" He stretched and pulled himself out of bed wearing the clothes that he had on the previous night.

"Should I call for someone to help you?"

"No I'm fine besides Robin usually out with Kate on a Saturday and Archer I think around this time goes to the local playing field and plays football and I don't want to disturb Robin's mum"

"Oh ok" Marian grinded her teeth at the mention of Kate. "Well see you at school" She waved.

"Yeh ok and thanks again" She smiled and left for the local café to meet her mother.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Your late" Marians mum stated as she sat down opposite her.

"Sorry I had to do something first" She apologised

"Oh like what is everything ok sweetie" Kate reached her hand over the table and gave Marian's hand a squeeze.

"Oh er nothing, no nothings wrong with me its Much I just went over to see him" Kate hand instantly retreated from hers hand "Much, Why?" She questioned.

"He wasn't feeling very well last night so I decided today I would go check up on him" She waved it off looking at the menu.

"I don't want you seeing that boy anymore" Her mother said suddenly out of the blue with a harsh tone.

"Excuse me, what?" Marian stared open mouthed in shock.

"I said I don't want you seeing him anymore, now lets order" She ignored Marian's bewildered stare.

"What… wait, why not?"

"Because I said so young lady" Her voice was now stern and scolding.

"Yeh but what about dad" She tried to make her mother see sense.

"We moved down here so you could still get to see him on a regular basis, not for him to flaunt his other family at us" Kate had gone mad, no way had her father ever flaunted Lucy or Much in there face and saying how much happier he was with them, her father wasn't like that.

"But mum you can't be serious, doing this will only cause friction between us all"

"I'm your mother I know what's best for you"

"Mum I know your upset because dad left but-"

"But nothing Marian end of discussion" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"No mum!" Marian said a little louder then she had thought and people started looking over at them "You can't just ask me to ignore Much, he's my friend and a big part of my life now" Kate didn't hear her or chose not to listen because her eyes were narrowed on to the menu. Marian just sat there frustrated and annoyed at her mother for putting her in this situation. But what infuriated her more was the fact that all through lunch she had pretended like nothing had ever happened even when Marian kept trying to change the subject back.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**A smaller chapter but I hope you liked it :D**

**It's small because in the next chapter we will be moving forward a few weeks ok**

**As usual thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story**

**Please Review! It will make my day!**

**Robyn**

**x **


	10. Jealously Between Brothers

**Here as promised chapter 10 – wow I never thought I'd get this far lol**

**Please enjoy, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter hehe!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

It was the end of the day and Marian was at her locker putting away some unwanted books for the next day. She was in a better mood then she had been with her mother a couple of weeks ago at the café. Her comments that day still made her blood boil, she had told her mum that she would do her best to stay away from Much, but she had made no promises as it were, it was virtually impossible to stay away form Much when she hung around with the same people. So instead she just never mentioned Much's name around her.

Marian had been at the school a little over three weeks now and her unrequited love for Robin had only grow. She had spent a lot of time with the gang out of school doing varies different things but it was always the same routine. Marian would long after Robin while Kate would be all over him, Much would sit quietly and just look depressed and as Marian tried to talk to him to get his mind off of Kate, Archer would then do his best to gain her full attention by flirting with her none stop and then you'd hear Allan and Lydia arguing in the corner about what Allan did to her at the party. And while all this was going on you'd have John, Alice, Will and Tuck sitting down quietly watching the mess unfold, yep-same old routine.

And after meeting the Black Knights on the Friday night they had kept to there promise and on the Monday when everyone was back in school there was a fight between them and the Outlaws which caused Robin, Archer and Allan to beat the crap out of Guy, Vasey (who didn't fight very well) and Joseph another Black Knight (Series 2, The angel of death – that guy) and receive a weeks worth of detention.

As Marian pondered her thoughts a deep voice from behind her locker door startled her "Hello there Marian" She sighed inwardly.

"What do you want Guy" He looked a little offended by her bluntness but never the less continued "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday to the cinema" She didn't even have to think "No thank you" She shut her locker door and begun to walk away.

But Guy wouldn't take no for an answer and followed her down the hall "Why" He commanded.

"Because I'm busy"

"Doing what" His reply was sharp.

"Well if you must know I'm going out with the gang" She stopped dead in her tracks to look him straight in the eyes, she knew the comment would hurt him but hey, he wasn't a very nice guy.

"Marian I don't understand you, the Outlaws are trouble you shouldn't be hanging around with them"

"Don't tell me what to do Guy, it won't work" All pleasantries were gone now.

"Marian I know what's best for you, I could protect you" He grabbed her by the shoulders a little aggressively.

"Protect me?" She laughed, "If I remember correctly that fight that happened a couple of weeks ago was initiated by your gang," She pointed out. "Now let me go!"

Guy didn't move a muscle, his grip was strong and tight; he just stared at her almost willing her to be with him. Marian was about to kick him in the shins when "Oi get your bloody hands off her!" Her head shot around to see Archer running up the hallway straight towards them.

Guy immediately let Marian go in fear of another beating. "What's the fucks the matter with you Guy can't you take a hint" Archer said as he swung his arm over Marians shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug, he was always doing that.

"Oh shut your face Archer, you think your such a ladies man but your not, you've never held down a relationship down longer then a week"

"Well at least I've had the opportunity to have a relationship Guy, not like you no, you scare all the girls away that you've ever liked by showing them up by wearing more make up then they do" Archer grinned smugly as Marian suppressed as laugh.

"I'll get you for that you little bastard" Guy sneered.

"Go put some more make up on Guy, maybe if you ask nicely Marian will let you borrow some of hers" Marian turned back into Archer's chest to keep from laughing out loud.

"Fuck you" Was all he said before he walked away.

Archer pulled Marian out from his chest "You ok babe" He brushed some hair over her shoulder.

"Yeh I'm fine, thank you but the last thing we need is a fight on are hands"

"Oh don't worry about it gorgeous you're worth it anyway" He winked and held out his arm for her, which she took gladly.

He began to walk her home at a slowly pace, his arm now wrapped around her shoulder.

"So what you doing tonight" Archer said trying to make small talk

"Oh the usual"

Archer laughed "Which is" He waved his free hand for her to continue, "Well if I'm not out with you lot then I'm usually at home reading"

"Reading?"

"Yes I'm not speaking another language am I, I did say reading right?"

"Yeh, its just seems a little boring" Marian stifled a laugh "You only say that because you don't read"

"Well yeh but I can think of several better things to do in my spare time" Archer replied truthfully.

"Hm, like what?" She questioned, "Well I could be spending all of my free time with you" He spoke hopefully while nudging her with his shoulder. Marian just smile he was always doing things like this. He could be a really sweet guy when he wanted to be. And it's not that Marian didn't find him appealing, and it wasn't as if Robin was going to ask her out anytime soon, so she finally decided to go for it.

"Ok what if you did spend more time with me" She asked.

"Well I would make sure every moment was a happy one, not like spending your evening with Gisbourne you know, fighting about who's turn it is in front of the mirror" She laughed lightly and then stood in front of him making him come to a stop.

"Enough games Archer" His eyes narrowed slightly but his crooked smile was still in place "Are you going to or not"

"Going to what?" He faked ignorance "Ask me out" She smiled knowingly.

"Depends doesn't it"

"On what" She grinned

He laughed loving there little game "On what you would say" He lent against a brick wall.

"What if I said yes… then would you ask me out," She said deliberately slowly

He looked her up and down "Maybe" She just laughed and walked slowly towards him putting a hand on his chest, "So?"

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer there faces almost touching, "Marian would you like to go out with me this Friday night"

Feeling bold she pressed there foreheads together "That sounds great" Taking the opportunity he lent in to kiss her pillow like lips but she only moved away teasing him more "Oh no if you want something you have to work for it" He pouted.

She laughed a little and he carried on walking her home, but now they were hand in hand and actually started to look like a very cute, sweet happy couple.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Archer came home with a gigantic smile on his face that evening to which Robin was curious of. But Archer said nothing to him when he asked; the only response he got was an even bigger smile if that were physically possible. Not that Robin really cared anyway he had something or rather someone else on his mind. He had been thinking about Marian more and more for days now, it was like she had bewitched him or something. And it didn't help that they spend English alone together, it just made him want her more. When he was around her he couldn't be more happier or guiltier, he felt like such a prick thinking of all the sexual feelings he had for Marian when he really should be thinking of Kate, but he didn't it was always Marian even in his dreams. And that's how at half past six that very evening he had finally decided that tomorrow he'd end it with Kate and ask out Marian.

"Tea boys!" Shouted Robin's mum form the kitchen, Archer was there in a second "Pie and chips oh mum you can take a hint" Even though Lisa wasn't Archer biological mother he still called her mum. Archer and Robin had the same father though, Malcolm Locksley. Malcolm had had a one night with his secretary at work after having an argument with Lisa who was at home pregnant with Robin. And Malcolm and Lisa Locksley had taken Archer into care when Archer's mother had died while in labour with him. Even though Lisa wasn't Archer's real mother she loved her boys the same.

"Where's dad mum?" Robin asked

"I'm right here my boy" Malcolm said while walking past him, ruffling his hair "Dad!" Robin moaned.

"Oi that's enough you two" Lisa's voice commanded "Now sit down and eat your tea before it gets cold" Lisa even treated Malcolm like a big kid, but to be honest he kind of was one. They began to tuck into their food Archers smile never faltering.

"So what's put you in such a great mood Archer" Malcolm nudged him with his elbow.

"Oh don't bother asking him dad he won't say anything," Robin grumbled.

"Well if you must know" Archer began before wiping his mouth to speak again "I've got a date this Friday" Robin froze as Archer stared straight back at him.

"Oh that's lovely sweetheart," Lisa praised.

"Who" Robin spluttered, choking slightly on his food "Who with?"

"Yes" Malcolm joined in "Come on who's the lucky girl"

"Oh didn't I mention" Robin knew Archer was loving this all too much, the suspense was beating down on Robin like a big stick "Its Marian" Robin's heart clenched at the word's confirming his worst nightmare.

"Oh Marian" Lisa commented, "She's very nice and polite isn't she"

"Yeh and she's a looker" Malcolm winked at his son, Archer lent back in his chair happy that his parents approved at his choice in women "I'm glad you think so"

"But Robin you never said what do you think?" Archer teased, waiting for him to totally lose it in front of their folks.

"What do you mean?" Robin was finding it hard not to jump over the table and kill his brother at this very moment; he knew how to push his buttons.

"I mean about Marian" He paused to study his reaction for a sec before saying "What do you think about me going out with her" Robin had gone bright red with fury and could take it any longer, he had to get out of there "Look I'm really not hungry, I'm just gonna go to my room ok" He got up abruptly and stormed out of the room.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Robin laid on his bed for a good hour cursing under his breath. Why hadn't he done something about his feelings sooner, why didn't he have the guts to tell Kate it was over and that his heart truly lied with Marian? He sighed loudly and began biting his lip. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't stand seeing _him _and Marian together no that would just kill him. Robin didn't understand he was so sure she liked him as much as he liked her, why was she going to go out with Archer. Pity? Robin would love to think so, but he didn't truly believe Marian would do that, although he couldn't believe she said yes to Archer.

"Knock, knock" Came Archer smug face through Robin's bedroom door.

"Oh piss off Archer" Archer laughed bitterly as he shut the door. "What's the matter Robin, eh?" Robin didn't look at him he turned his face away.

"Don't turn your back on me Hood I've waited for this day for a long time" Robin finally looked up at him confused "What?"

"What, what do you mean what, you know full well what I'm on about"

"No Archer I'm a afraid your have to fill me in" Robin said sarcastically

"Pfft! Robin don't lie-"

"Honestly I have no fucking clue what your on about" Robin said temper rising.

"You get everything" Came Archers quiet reply, which took Robin off guard by his sudden change in tone "What?" Robin questioned

"You heard!" Archer said getting more annoyed "Everything, you get everything you want and I only come second best, well not this time… everyone knows that Marian is the most prettiest girl in school, and that exactly why you want her isn't it-"

"What I-"

"Save it Robin, and stop giving me bull, I knew you liked her from the moment you saw her, and I don't blame you she's gorgeous but its my turn, its my turn to have the beautiful girl's love and affection… I mean you'd think that Kate would be enough for you its not like she doesn't worships the ground you fucking walk on" Archer growled awaiting Robin's vicious reply.

"I'm sorry" Robin said calmly

"What?" Archer whispered quickly

"Let me finish, I'm sorry you feel this way but believe me I don't get everything I want that is all in your head" Archer sighed aggressively "And there was me thinking that the great Robin Locksley was actually going to take responsibility for his actions but no obviously I was wrong"

"I can't apologise for something I haven't done"

"You're a nasty bastard you know that at times, you know I never truly understood why you went out with Kate no one did you were so different and she isn't your type, but now I understand" He stared at Robin "Its because she was new"

"What?"

"You liked her because she was new, fresh on the menu almost like the latest upgrade"

"I didn't agree to go out with Kate because I thought she was the newest thing on the menu, do you really want to know why I went out with Kate" Robin shouted getting off his bed to stand next to him.

"Yeh go on surprise me"

"Because I felt sorry for her"

"What?" He said not truly buying what Robin had just said.

"Yeh I felt sorry for her," He ran a hand through his hair "You know her dad's in the army right, well when she came here I knew she had a crush on me and we got talking and she started to confide in me… and she would tell me about how unloved she felt because her father was always away most of the time and being an only child just made that harder for her, she had no one and I was the only one there for her"

"Oh" Archer aid feeling rather silly "That's why she's-"

"So clingy and obsessive yes, she's scared that she's going to be left again" Robin voice became almost inaudible.

"I guess this just proves that I don't get everything I want" Robin said disappointed with his brother.

"Look Robin I'm sorry" Archer said feeling like a jerk.

"Archer can you please leave" Robin didn't even look at him

Archer feeling a little guilty for yelling at him left Robin's room immediately, not wanting to upset him any more then he had already done.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

**Let me know what you think – Please Review!! :P**

**And a little heads up there probably won't be another update until Monday because I'm quite busy today, and I don't know which story I'm updating first **

**So it might be this one or 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' – who knows**

**Robyn**

**x**


	11. Difficult Decisions

**Not my best work but I hope you like it**

**And I'd like to know if you guys want me to put anything in this story, like more Robin/Marian or see more of the Black Knights you know that kind of thing, I won't mind as long as it fits in with my story plan :D**

**I wrote it yesterday so there's going to be a minimum of 20 chapter, but probably loads more :D hehe!!**

**Enjoy! **

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

One lesson with Mr Yates could feel like an entire year had gone by. Much was just thankful it was lunch next; it was his favourite time of the day and he had decided to go home to have something cooked. When the bell finally went he practically ran out of the lesson pushing past some of his classmates, which earned him some rather evil glares. It was raining outside so Much ended up running most of the way home; his school trousers were soaked to the bone and were covered in mud, but his thick blue hoodie kept his body warm and dry. He opened the front door and was greeted by the warmth of the house; he smiled taking off his shoes and quickly walked into the kitchen deciding what to have.

"Mum!" Much shouted "Mum are you there?" He shouted again when there was no reply.

"Sorry but mummies not here at the moment" Came the sarcastic remark from the living room. Much didn't want to believe it but he went into the living room to make sure he wasn't hearing things. But as luck would have it there sat Craig, feet up on the coffee table as he slouched on the sofa.

"What the hell do you want!" Much demanded.

"Well that's no way to treat a guest"

"Well guest implies that you were invited in"

"Oh someone has a back bone, I didn't think you had it in you Much" Craig said jumping off the sofa chuckling.

"Why are you here and don't say because I want your mum, I'm sick and tired of hearing it Craig"

"Oh come on Much you know its fun, and this time there's a twist"

"What do you mean a twist?" Much questioned.

"I mean, you little shit that if you don't start being a good little boy then your friend Kate may have to suffer he consequences for you, seeing as death threats don't seem to work on you" Much shifted uncomfortably when Kate's name was mentioned.

"Oh touch a nerve did I?" Craig teased

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't know anyone called Kate"

Craig laughed "I know you do you prick so don't lye to me" He walked towards him and lent against the wall "I've been following you" Much tried his best not to look worried but it was proving to be harder than he thought.

"Well I could be wrong Much, maybe I should threaten to hurt someone I know you do care about, like Robin" He watched Much's reaction "Or maybe Marian?" Much started to look uneasy "Oh yes your latest addition to the group, maybe I should just hurt them and leave you alone" He smiled evilly

Much plucked up the courage to say, "If you hurt a single hair on there head's I will-"

"Save it Much I don't care" Craig voice turning aggressive

He then mocked, "So how have you been feeling lately"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Craig laughed darkly "Oh nothing, nothing, I just here that poor Much has had a few little episodes the last couple of weeks" Craig grinned knowingly.

"I think its time you left Craig" Much said boldly.

"Fine I'll go" Craig said in a mocked surrender "I've give you two more weeks, I know its hard for you Much but this is the best thing for your mum, trust me"

"Trust you" Much laughed "Not on your life and the best thing for my mum Craig is to stay away from you!"

Picking up his jacket Craig left for the back door "I think your change you tune soon Much, you can count on that" He said smiling as he left the house.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

At school tension had risen between the two brothers. Archer was in two minds in what he was thinking of doing. He really liked Marian but he did love his brother and even though he was going out with Kate it didn't stop him from feeling like he was betraying him. Marian oblivious to what had happened the night before came up to Archer from behind quickly grabbed his shoulders making him jump "Boo!" She laughed as Archer just looked uneasy. Marian sensing that his upbeat, flirty attitude wasn't present she turned more serious "Hey what's the matter?" She said putting a gentle hand on his cheek.

He tried hard to smile but it came across as too forced so he didn't bother "Marian, I don't know how to say this but I can't go out with you tomorrow night" Marian removed her hand from his face "What, why?" Marian asked surprised he was calling off there date, when she was sure he really liked her.

"I can't tell you, but please you have to understand you're an amazing girl and I love spending time with you its just" He stopped

"Its just what Archer?" She said quietly "I don't understand you flirt with me everyday and when you do finally ask me out you call it off the next day"

"No please listen I-"

"Archer!" She said in an angry tone, annoyed that she was being dumped in less than 24 hours "Is it the Black Knights are they threatening you?" she spoke in a calmer more controlled voice.

"No, like I would listen to their shit!"

"Then why?" When he didn't answer she realised "Is it to do with" But she couldn't finish her sentence. Archer sensing her distress tried to make it easier for her "If you mean Robin" He stopped and awaited her response, to which she nodded "Then yes"

"Do you mean that, is that the real reason?" She asked

"Yes" He confirmed. They were left in an awkward silence both feeling very uncomfortable and tense. Not knowing what to really say Archer said the first thing he could think of "We can still be friends right?" He tried laughing but once again it was forced.

"Of course, good friends" She smile genuinely, the bell then went for fifth period "Well I'd better go" She said in relief, turning to go to her next lesson.

"Yeh see you later" He too tried to make a quick exit. They both knew there relationship would never be the same again.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Robin sat in maths with Allan who was annoying the hell out of some girl next to him. While this was going on Robin was in deep thought about his and Archers conversation last night. He remembered how happy Archer was when he was telling him how he was taking Marian out. He remembered the look of joy on his face when he knew he was getting one over on him. But Robin understood why Archer was acting this way, Robin truly believed that he thought he was the black sheep in the family, the unwanted child that nobody loved, even though it wasn't true and he wasn't treated any differently from Robin, he knew that he couldn't help his feelings.

Robin watched as the teacher tried to explain to the class how some really long equation was answered and Robin being Robin made it look like he was paying attention. Although his mind was also on Kate, he knew it was wrong to string her along like he had been doing but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a nice girl but she was terribly insecure.

Robin rubbed his temples, he wasn't getting anywhere with this. He had made the decision the other night to dump Kate and ask out Marian, but only because he wanted to ask out Marian. But now he knew the Archer was taking her out tomorrow night he was rethinking his original plan.

The bell for sixth period went and with the minimal work done in the lesson he was aloud to go. _It's wrong to keep going out with Kate_ he thought _it not fair on her or me. _Robin then decided to break the news to Kate the next time he saw her, even if that meant breaking her heart in the process.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Right I'm not proud of this chapter but hey it wasn't an easy chapter to write lol!**

**Please read and review!!**

**And remember my little message at the top :P**

**Robyn**

**x**


	12. Final Break Ups

**Ok I was checking through my plan of this story and the way I have planned it out I will find it hard to put in some good R/M fluff in – but if I follow my plan there should be some R/M fluff in chapter 15 ok sorry but I hope you enjoy this chapter. But the next chapter you will find out why Much is so sick and what are Craigs true motives. Anyway!**

**It's the moment we've all been hoping/praying for…**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin walked deliberately slow towards Kate's house. He had received a text from her last night asking him if he would walk her to school this morning, of which he accepted. He had contemplated dumping Kate by text, but he knew something like this would need to be done in person, especially with someone as delicate as Kate. Although Robin was warming to the idea as he dragged his feet toward her house, but he wasn't that insensitive to her feelings, besides she needed to know that he would always be there for her and being dumped by text doesn't really show compassion on his part.

Silently gulping he knocked on her front door, while fiddling with his house keys in his pocket. She opened the front door almost immediately, making Robin jump out of his skin, he really wasn't ready for this.

She smiled brightly at him while opening her arm for him to hug her "Robin!" She squealed wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He sighed and reciprocated her actions. "Hey Kate" He said as if nothing was wrong. After pulling out of the hug she gave him a quick kiss and shut the front door. They never were a kissy couple, but Kate was very cuddly she loved to curly up and snuggle into Robin warm, strong arms.

After exiting the driveway to her house Kate insisted they hold hands, which Robin did with regret _How the hell am I going to be able to tell her its over _he thought.

"Hey what's the matter with you, why the long face" Kate questioned him, he didn't realise how obvious he must of looked until then.

"Erm… nothing, no nothing the matter with me" He chickened out, while giving her hand a squeeze. _This is too hard!_

"Are you sure?" She asked full of concern, not entirely happy with the way he answered her question. _Right it's now or never, now be a man and tell her! She deserves at least that!_

"No Kate actually I'm not alright" He sighed, making them come to a stop.

"Oh what's the matter?" She put a hand to his cheek while moving closer towards him.

"Kate" He said while moving her hand back away from his face. He held both of her hands in his tightly. "Kate I'm sorry but…" He took a deep breath "I don't think we should see each other anymore" There was silence for a moment or two, Robin couldn't bare to look her in the eyes but the relief he felt wash over him was almost enough to make him smile. But he didn't.

"Kate" he asked softly finally looking at her, he then noticed a single tear roll down her face. His heart broke at the pain he had caused her. "Kate I'm so sorry" He tried to break her stare of disbelief.

She then finally utter "You don't love me anymore" Her words came out as a ragged sob.

"Oh Kate" He then tried to pull her into a comforting hug but she just pulled away. Releasing her hands from his she then pulled them to herself in an attempt to hug away the feeling of loneliness that was sure to take over her.

"Do you" She stuttered "Do you like someone else?" She looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Kate… yes I do have feeling for someone else" He watched her eyes fill with tears again "But that doesn't mean for one second that I won't be here for you" He said quickly taking hold of her shoulders.

"But you will, you will forget about me and spend all your free time with your new girlfriend" She wept in her hands, her make up smudging around her eyes. "Kate don't be ridiculous"

"Oh so now I'm ridiculous" She sniffed.

"No of course not please just look at me" He took her chin in his hand and he put the other around her waist "No matter what happens you will always be my friend" Kate started to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths "If you ever need me just call" She then rested her head against his chest, one hand was around his back the other was placed on his chest next to her head.

Robin gently rubbed the back of her head as he let her next batch of new tears fall.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

It was break time a Nottingham High and Will was sat on the staircase with John and Alice in the Art building. Will was on one of the bottom steps of the staircase and was looking up at John who was being cuddled by Alice. Will turned away and sighed he wished he had someone to love and cuddle with but sadly he was all on his own. Although he had all his friends for company he longed for a females attention. John and Alice had sensed that Will had been feeling a little lonely for a while now and had spend the whole week looking for the perfect girlfriend for him. The only problem was how do you bring up this sort of subject without trying to offend your mate.

Alice spoke first "So Will what are your plans for the weekend" She smiled sweetly at him. Will turned his sad lonely gaze to Alice.

"Erm probably the usual, spending some time with my father and brother, why?" He questioned, he did the same thing practically every weekend unless he was with the gang, why should this weekend be any different.

"Well Will and this is only an observation but you seem, well, lonely" Alice looked away at Wills shattered face _did he really look that miserable to them all?_ He wondered.

"Yeh well I'm fine really" He lied.

"Are you sure because we could set you up with someone if you like" John assured him.

"Oh" Will thought for a second "Erm no, no your alright" It was a nice gesture but Will wasn't sure if he wanted to be set up on a date.

"Oh please Will" Alice begged "We've been looking for the perfect girl for you all week, please don't let are efforts be put to waste!" Will sighed at Alice's pleading eye's "Ok but no promises"

Alice squealed "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" John laughed, while Will just looked worried.

"Ok, ok, ok" She said quickly "Me first, well when I was in PE this week I was partnered up with the most perfect girl for you" She smiled confidently.

"Ok who is she" Will asked.

"Her name is Libby, she is so pretty and she's really funny too you'd love her"

"Wait a minute are you talking about Libby Homewood?" John interrupted.

"Yes, why?" Alice frowned.

"Libby is not the perfect girl for Will" John insisted.

"And why not!" Alice demanded.

"Because" John turned back to a frightened looking Will "She maybe pretty and funny but she's also very bold and talkative"

"So" Alice said dumbly to John "So, Will is quiet and with her he'd never get a word in the conversation" John smiled happy he had made his point.

"Oh ok then" Alice waved her hand in a patronising way "Who do you think will be better for him?" Alice stared at John.

His smile broadens "Jessica Brush" He folded his arms while leaning back on the stairs.

Alice laughed at him "And what's so funny about that?" John questioned.

"Nothing just that Libby is so much better suited for Will and you know it" She giggled.

"No she's not, Jess is sweet, kind and quiet-"

"Oh why don't you just marry her!"

"Oh stop it you know I only have eyes for you" He assured her. Will coughed and waved his hand at him "Oh yeh sorry Will, anyway she's perfect for you"

"Ignore him Will, Libby is much better" Alice put in before Will could speak.

"No Jess is!"

"Lets just let Will decide shall we" There heads both turned to him in unison.

"Well…" Will thought, "Libby sounds really nice but I don't think I'd like to go out with her"

"Ha!" John laughed in Alice's face. She was about to throw some verbal abuse at him when Will piped in "John don't look so pleased with yourself" Will began to pick up his stuff on the staircase and stand up. "Why not I've won" John smiled.

"No you haven't" Alice started to laugh in John's face now "But why not she sweet and-"

"I know John I'm in her science class, she's a good friend of mine"

"So why don't you go out with her?" He questioned.

"Because she's going out with Steven Brown you idiot!" Will laughed and begun to walk to his next lesson. Alice was still sitting next to John now in fits of giggles "You are such a fool, the perfect girl for Will ay and she's already taken!" She carried on laughing. John just grumbled and gave her a hard nudge and got up and ran to his next lesson before Alice could catch him.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

At that very moment when John, Will and Alice were talking on the stairs, Lydia was at her locker taking out some books for her next lesson. She hadn't been in the best of moods with Allan since the party, but she was starting to come around again, at least Allan hoped. He skipped around the corner to Lydia's locker and lent against the one next to hers giving her a cheeky smile.

"You alright gorgeous" He smiled showing off his pearly white teeth. But she only ignored him.

"Oh come on Lydia you can't stay mad at me forever" He pleaded.

"Yes I can" She said shutting her locker and walked in the opposite direction. "Please just give me a chance to explain"

"Explain what Allan, that every time things look like there going well for us you end up managing to screw it all up" She turned around waving her hands at him.

"Look I know I messed up but give me a chance-"

"No Allan no more chances, I've had enough" she begins to walk away again.

"So what you're just going to give up on us?" He shouted watching her leave. _Oh no your no gonna get away that easy_ he then ran after her down the hall. "Listen to me Lydia" He stood in front of her with both of his hands on her shoulders "You and I know that we are perfect for each other, now don't deny it" Allan pointed.

Lydia just shook her head "I used to thing so Allan but I'm sick and tired of being messed around" Allan looked down, guiltily "I think it's best if we just stay friends"

Allan went to speak by Lydia placed a finger over this mouth "Please Allan" He sighed finally realising he had lost her for good. He nodded his head sadly and watched her walk away. It was only then that Allan realised that he had pushed away the best thing that had ever happened to him, and the sad thing was all the other girls he flirted with weren't half as nice, kind, beautiful and spirited as she was. He stuck his hands deep into his pockets and walked slowly to his next lesson.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**I hope you liked it!!**

**We had Robin and Kate's break up, Will and his relationship problem – with a little help from John/Alice and a bit of Allan/Lydia – Aww so sad!**

**Anyway please REVIEW and tell me work you think :D**

**Robyn**

**x**


	13. The Truth About Craig

**Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to catch up on my reading – (for English A level) and I know what I'm like, I'll leave it to the last minute – like I did last year lol **

**Anyway I will post again tomorrow – as an apology :D**

**Please Review and enjoy!! **

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Listen babe I know what I'm doing" Craig hissed down the phone "Trust me I'm a professional" He took a long drag from his fag.

"Look I gotta go… yeh I'm meeting them for dinner again tonight…. look I never let a paying customer down so chill babe alright!" He spat getting angry.

"I'll meet up with you tonight alright… yeh the usual place" He then put the phone down and made his way to Much's house.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

"Hello Much, its good to see you again" Craig said in a truly annoying voice that made Much want to rip his ears off.

"Yes Craig welcome" Much spat in pure hatred of the man before him. Lucy then walked into the hallway to greet their visitor. "Hi ya come on in, Much shut the door your letting all the heat out" She said while turning back around to go into the living room.

"Here I brought you theses" Craig handed over a bunch of flowers to Lucy "Oh there beautiful, thank you but what are they for?"

"Oh just for having me over theses last few weeks, its just a small thank you really" He grinned at Much, daring him to talk back to him and stating his true motives.

"Well you didn't have to but thanks" She turned to Much "Sweetheart would you please go in the kitchen and put these into some water, thank you" She said handing over the rather small bunch of flowers to her son, which Much took roughly from her hands. Once Much had left the room Craig said "Lucy I was going to get something for Much you said he likes blueberry muffins?" She smiled "Oh yes Much loves them"

"Oh good I shall bring some over next time I'm here then" He smiled darkly at the idea.

Much came back into the living room while Craig was asking "Is there no Edward tonight?"

"No" Lucy answered sadly "He's working late again" Craig turned toward Much his smile still in place "Aww" He patronised "That's a shame, isn't it Much" Much glared daggers at Craig while his smile only grew.

"Oh well never mind that, there's not much we can do" Lucy said getting up, rubbing her hands down the front of her trousers "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, lets I'm starving" Replied Craig.

Lucy, Much and Craig all made there way to the dining room where they were all seated. Craig then deliberately sat next to Lucy to wind Much up, which to his satisfaction worked "This looks fantastic Lucy, you should become a chief" Complimented Craig, Lucy merely smiled at him.

"Mum, you haven't put out any drinks" Much sighed getting up to go into the kitchen.

"No, no let me" Craig insisted while getting up and pushing past Much.

"Ok fine!" Much grumbled, hating that Craig was acting like the perfect guest in front of his mother.

Craig entered the kitchen quietly, this had almost become routine to him. As he pulled out some clean glasses from the cupboard he checked the coast was clear. He then dug deep into his pockets until he produced a small plastic bag filled with white powder. He smiled to himself as he poured the white substance into one of the glasses, making sure the powder had dissolved after filling it. He then brought them out of the kitchen into the dinning room where Lucy and an impatient looking Much was waiting for him.

"Here you go" He smirked handing Much the glass with the white dissolved powder in it.

"Well bottoms up" Craig laughed as they all took a swig of their drinks.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Once Craig had left their house he lit up another fag. He walked slowly and causally out into the cold night air, he tightened up his old beaten up jacket around himself to try and keep the bitter breeze out. And after walking a few blocks and going down some dangerous allies he finally made it to his destination point. It was an old abandoned warehouse where many young teenagers would hang out and do drugs.

Craig quickly marched over to the figure on the other side of the warehouse, while ruffling his dirty hair.

"And what time do you call this Craig!" The women demanded.

"Oi chill babe you knew where I was so don't get so demanding" Craig glared pulling out is fag from his mouth.

"Look I'm really starting to get annoyed with this shit now-"

"Hey don't blame me I'm doing all I can"

"Don't interrupt me you idiot, ever since I hired you all you have done is take my money, and it not like you've made any progress have you?" She hissed striding over to him her hands folded across her chest to keep herself warm.

"Look babe everything is going according to plan really just trust me"

"Not if my life depended on it, you are disgusting and cruel and sick-"

"Oh look in the mirror love you're the one who's trying to break up your ex husband and his new girlfriend, if anyone's cruel its you" He smiled loving the crushed look on her face.

"Hello earth to Kate" he said grabbing her arm, which she shook off aggressively.

"Don't touch me!" She sighed and started pacing.

"Oh is someone having second thoughts" He chuckled while sitting on an old wooden box.

"Of course I'm not, _she_ doesn't deserve him, I have loved and known him longer than her, I mean for crying out loud we have a daughter together, and I won't aloud her to swoop in and destroy everything I worked so hard to keep together" She cried tears coming to her eyes "I really loved him" She sniffed.

Craig leered at Kate while she was babbling to herself. He couldn't rest the idea any longer, so he walked up slowly behind her "You know the best sex is rebound sex" He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

Kate grimaced while pulling out of his grasp "You are foul, I would never sleep with you, you pig" She scrunched up her nose to show her displeasure at the idea.

She began to pace again "You know you still haven't said what your master plan is yet" He merely chuckled "You promised me Craig that no one would get hurt, even her, the last thing I want is to be on a murder charge"

"Look trust me-"

"Not bloody likely, now tell me what are you doing because unless you tell me your not getting another penny off of me" She glared at him her posture as still as a statue.

"Alright, alright" He thought quickly "Well babe all I'm trying to do is spilt them up by using my charm on Lucy" He smiled, leaving out the part about the drugs, which he knew she'd disagree with.

"Your charming her… well there you go, no wonder we're not getting anywhere!" She sighed.

"Which reminds me babe I'm gonna need some cash up front" He said with his hand extended in front of her "Why you have done fuck all"

"Well maybe if you gave me a bit of incentive I would work harder" He smiled.

"Fine but I better see some results soon!" She slammed a load of cash in his hands "Look I gotta go but I meant what I said ok do you understand?"

"Yes sweetheart I understand" He patronised as she began to walk away.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin began to walk to the park where he was going to meet Much so they could walk to school together, ever since he broke up with Kate she had become very distance with him. He felt bad for being such a coward and not telling her sooner but did he really deserve this coldness from her. He sighed and sat on a swing, he rocked back and forth for a few minutes waiting for his best friend, but he still wasn't anywhere in sight.

Back at Much's house Much was going crazy looking for a clean shirt to wear for school, he would usually have everything prepared before the weekend was over but he had had another episode where he wasn't feeling well again. He didn't understand it when he became ill it would be at a random time there was no pattern to know when he would suddenly fall ill again. Forgetting that, he finally found a shirt, which he deemed clean enough to wear grabbing his school stuff he practically ran to the park where he was suppose to meet Robin 15 minutes ago.

Robin was contemplating going to school without Much, it wasn't like him to be late and if he wasn't coming he would of called Robin in advance. He sighed and looked at this phone again when a strange voice came from behind him.

"You alright there lad" Said a badly dressed mid-aged man, smoking a fag.

"Yeh I fine" Robin said bluntly not wanting to start up a conversation with a man he didn't know "Are you sure you look a little distressed" The man said making his way towards him.

Robin was becoming a little annoyed now, _why do people feel the need to know everything about everybody's business now a days_ Robin thought bitterly. "Look I don't mean to be rude but its none of your business, is it" Robin said pulling himself off the swing. He surveyed the area once more before spotting Much running towards him. Robin hopped the fence and began to walk towards him, and before he could ask him where he had been Much jumped in and asked

"Who the hell were you talking to?" He pressed.

"What oh some old geezer" Robin brushed it off, but noticed Much's obvious curiosity he asked "Why what's the matter?"

Much's glaze then returned on Robin "Oh nothing its just… I'm pretty sure that was… no I'm right that was him, that was Craig" Much said the last bit angrily while marching over toward the park. Robin jogged after him.

"What the hells the matter with you!" Much shouted at Craig after hopping the fence.

He just grinned "Why aren't I aloud to make small talk with your friends" Much couldn't stand it any longer and went for Craig's throat and spat at him "Stay away from my friends, do you here me!" Much had completely lost it and it didn't help that Craig didn't take him serious and started laughing in Much's face. Much was about to smack Craig hard in the face when Robin grabbed his arm and restrained him "I think you'd better go" Robin bellowed at Craig. Laughing Craig swaggered off out of the park and out of sight.

Releasing Much's arms Robin asked, "Ok what the hell was that about" Much just walked away though and shut Robin out "Hey Much come on you can tell me, has he been threatening you" But Much wasn't listening "Much you would tell me wouldn't you" Robin stressed concerned for his friends safety.

"Look Robin I'm fine I just lost my rag that's all, come on" He picked up his school bag, which he had discarded after running after Craig "We're gonna be late for school" They then both walked in silence on there way to school. But Robin knew for sure something was up and made a mental note to keep a closer eye on his best friend.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Ok I wrote this chapter ages ago so hopefully it ok**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it ******

**Let me know what you think!!**

**Robyn**

**x **


	14. Things Just Got A Little More Complicate

**As promised the next chapter**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**Next chapter more R/M/G!! lol**



RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

There was nothing Marian could do to stop herself from feeling awkward and uncomfortable around Robin and Archer. Ever since Archer had told her there date was cancelled he had become distance with her, he would still talk to her but only when he really had to and all the flirting and joking around had vanished from all conversations with her. Marian just wished things could be different, she had heard that Robin had broken up with Kate, but he still hadn't made any advances on her. In fact he was quieter than ever around her, of which Marian didn't understand. She was so sure he liked her and when she had found out about the break up she was sure that he was going to ask her out soon, not right away but soon. But they had broken up ages ago now and still he had done nothing to pursue her.

She sighed as she walked towards her next lesson. English. The now dreaded subject was now upon her, she used to love this lesson not just because she was good at it but also because it was her and Robin's subject, the only lesson where she and him could spend sometime alone together to talk and muck about. But now she was lucky to get more then two words out of him.

Marian turned the corner and bumped into something solid, sighing loudly she realised she had bumped right into Guy Gisbourne. She wasted no time in picking up her stuff and walking away from him.

"Marian leaving so soon" Guy smiled walking after her. Marian cringed he was like a bad smell that wouldn't go away.

"Yes I'm afraid so" She said without turning back and quickening her pace.

"Marian" Guy pulled her around so she was facing him "I wanted to ask you if-"

"No" She said bluntly.

"What?" Guy answered confused "I said no Guy, for the 100th time, I do not want to go out with you, no force on earth would ever make me go on a date with you now take this very unsubtle hint and clear off" She bit, literally throwing his arms off of her.

A little pissed off at how rude she was being, Guy twisted her arm which had her let out a small scream and then he said in a hoarse whisper to her "You will do as your told Marian and go out on a date with me" He came up right into her face and laughed "There's no one to save you any more Marian, so I'll see you this Friday night you got that" He spat and let go of her arm. He was gone when Marian looked up from her sore arm.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin sighed, he, like Marian dreaded this next subject. He just couldn't bring up the courage to ask her out even though he really wanted to. But some how he felt like every time he had enough courage to talk to her and make his move, thoughts of Kate would come buzzing in like an air raid. He would instantly feel guilty like he was betraying Kate or something. But he knew he couldn't just blame Kate for his lack of courage, he had always found it hard to talk to Marian ever since he had meet her. He felt like he needed to be witty and clever in front of her even though she was so easy to talk to he felt like he needed to impress her all the time. He had never in his whole life tried to make someone like him so much like he did with Marian. But what he didn't know was that she just liked him the way he was he didn't need to be anything but himself, although Robin saw it differently.

Robin had left the boys toilets after checking his appearance in the mirror. He even went so far as to put a tictac in his mouth to make his breath smell minty fresh. He quickly popped to his locker to grab a few books for his next lesson, when he felt a small hand being placed on his left shoulder. He turned around to see Isabella grinning at him in that scary way she did. He sighed he really didn't need this right now.

"What do you want Isabella?" He grumbled in a non-enthusiastic voice.

"Well I'd of thought that was obvious" She purred leaning against him letting her fingers crawl there way up his shirt towards his face. Robin then grabbed her hand "Isabella I'm not trying to be rude-"

"Then don't be" She said placing a finger to his lips "You know what I want Locksley" She licked her lips. Robin then moved away from her grasp so quickly that it caused Isabella to fall a little into his locker.

"No Isabella" He said sternly

"Well why not, we both know you want it why else would you break up with Kate" She said while pushing herself up against the locker and sticking out her non existing chest.

"I broke up with Kate, Isabella because I didn't love her and I not going to go out with you because of the same reason" He spoke with his hands on his hips.

She smiled "Who said anything about a relationship or love" She said wondering up to him "This is just for fun"

"And this 'fun' as you call it, what do you think John Prince will think of that?" He took a step back away from her.

"I really don't give a damn what he thinks"

"Well sorry Isabella but I'm not interested in you so do yourself a favour and go back to him" He then took this opportunity to leave. Isabella then whispered "Oh you'll be back" She then said in a louder voice "They all come running back!"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Robin ran to English after his encounter with Isabella, even though he dreaded this lesson anything was better then staying in the company of that women. The touch of her hand that was on his chest just moments ago made him feel nauseas, not the best feeling when he needed to keep a low profile in this lesson. Marian would probably notice knowing his luck.

And as it were Marian was already in her seat at the back of the room listening to her ipod as usual. Robin suddenly felt that rush of unease hit him. He moved unwillingly to his seat next to her. Taking his time to settle himself as he watched her from the corner of his eye. Marian just sat there quite restless herself, she too didn't exchange any eye contact with him. The lesson moved on slowly as if time itself had stopped. Robin kept checking the clock on the wall every couple of minutes it was starting to irritate him. Sighing he thought hard for a moment or two, things couldn't carry on like they were doing. Robin wasn't even 100% sure why Marian wasn't talking to him in the first place. He knew his own reason why he wasn't talking to her but didn't have a clue why she wasn't to him.

Curious he tried to start up a conversation "Hey I'm lost could you help me" He smiled indicating to his book.

She did her best to smile back "Yeh we're on page 49" Came her plain reply, which really annoyed Robin. _What have I done _he thought harshly _have I done something to offend her or something_.

"Oh yeh thanks" He said bitterly. She frowned at his tone then asked "Sorry have I done something wrong?"

"I don't know" He snapped shortly.

"Ok what's up with you" She said slamming her book on the table and turning her body around to face him. Something was up with him and she would never back down from a fight. And to her satisfaction neither would he as he then copied her appearance like a mirror.

"There's nothing wrong with me, maybe there's something wrong with you"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean" She said temper rising.

"It means all I asked from you this lesson is what page we're on and then suddenly you turn into the ice women" He snapped.

"What, I'm not the one who's been giving you the cold shoulder, it's you who has been ignoring me" She accused. She knew the reason why he was being this way it was obvious to her. Both brothers liked her so they must have made a deal, that neither one of them would go out with her. Causing her to be free and single to everyone else but the man she really wanted.

"No I haven't I have no reason to give you the cold shoulder" He lied. He knew he felt bad because he thought he was betraying Kate. And by doing this he had pushed Marian further away.

"Whatever" She sighed giving up the battle which she knew she wouldn't win. "I don't care anymore, look I don't know what I've done to offend you but whatever I've done I'm sorry ok" She then picked up her book and flicked a few pages to keep up with the teacher who was reading aloud to the class.

Robin felt instantly guilty "No, no wait" He said placing a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I haven't had the best day" He stopped thinking about his encounter with Isabella.

She stared at him hard before saying "Ok your forgiven" She smiled, she hated fighting and this tension between them really had to stop.

"Good" He smiled in relief at her flirty tone "So could we just go back to the way things were please" His smile was infectious "Sure" She said as the bell went for next lesson.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Much held his stomach as he turned the corner to his locker. He was so hungry it hurt. He desperately needed food, and he needed it now. As he opened his locker he then remember what happened this morning. He was running late for school and in his haste he only had time to picked up one blue berry muffin. He sighed, knowing that his wouldn't fill him up in the slightest, but it was better then nothing.

Much picked up the light, moist muffin and slowly peeled off the paper then in one swift motion he downed the cake, in almost one huge bite. After licking his fingers clean, he suddenly had a rush of pure satisfaction erupt though his body, smiling he then left to find the gang, who was most probably waiting for him on the field.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Later that day Much was on his way home from school, still feeling hungry as he usually did. The gang had offered him some of there lunch, of which he had gladly accepted. But right now he really couldn't wait to get home; Lucy was making him his favourite for tea.

He heard a slight cough from behind him; sighing as he usually did in his presences he said "Piss off!"

And as ever Craig just laughed "Oh Much you disappoint me"

Confused Much asked "What the fuck are you on about now"

"Now, now Much there's no need for that sort of language" He grinned, Much highly un amused just started walking away, now completely fed up and worn out by his games.

"Ok Much I get it your getting bored of our little game"

"No shit" He said without looking around.

Craig just laughed, "Ok then do you want to know a secret?" He smiled darkly.

Much was still walking away from him so he had to jog on after him "Come on Much" Still nothing "Ok well maybe I should talk to your friend Robin again" Much stopped dead in his tracks "Seeing as if you don't want to talk to me" Much turned around and through an ice cold glare at him.

"Woah! Ok, ok Much you win…if looks could kill-"

"You would already be dead by now" Much spat.

"Much" He said warningly, his face stiffening "Do you want to know a secret or not"

"Not" He said without a second thought "Everything that comes out of your mouth is utter crap so-"

"Well that is where you wrong Much because you see I think your be very interested in what I've got to say"

"I doubt that" Much laughed heartlessly.

"Try me" Craig quipped

"Fine"

Craig's smile reached his eyes, he could feel the bubbles in his stomach rise, he couldn't wait for the rush of satisfaction he was going to get from telling him this "Well Much, you see I've been appointed a mission, if you will" He stopped when he saw Much yawn "Oh I'm sorry am I boring you" He said patronisingly, while pining him to a nearby wall "If I were you I'd do as your told Much" Much simply laughed "Give it up Craig, your empty threats mean nothing to me" Craig blinded by fury lashed out and smacked Much hard in the face, he then through his lifeless body hard into the ground. And after kicking him one or twice he said "Do you want to know why you have been feeling so shit for the last couple of weeks Much?"

Holding his throbbing head Much looked up at him "What?"

"Oh Much you are the most stupidest, ugly prick I've ever met" He snarled, leaning over him "Haven't you figured it out yet"

When there were no sighs of him answering Craig continued, "I've been drugging you, you twat!" He snapped.

Much lifted himself off of the floor and snapped harshly "You've what!"

"Yeh that's right Much" He smiled at him shocked expression.

"You're lying"

"What would I have to gain from lying to you?" He laughed, while Much thought for a second "That's right nothing"

"But if this is true" He asked moving towards him but not too close, because he feared another beating "Then why would you do it? What would you gain from it?"

Craig was silent for a minute "Tell me!" Much demanded.

"Because it was the easiest thing for me to do" Much looked confused "What, that doesn't make any sense"

Craig looked up at him "Did you really think I wanted to bed you mum" He laughed "Do you really think that I would go to all this trouble for that stupid cow"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my mother like that" Much pointed his finger at him "Then tell me why!"

"This is so much bigger then you think Much"

"What do you mean?" Much commanded.

Craig went to speak but was interrupted "Why would you make me try and spilt up my mum with Edward, if you don't want to sleep with her"

"Just listen to me" He walked up to him until there faces almost touched "Theses aren't empty threats Much, and I'll tell you one thing if you don't do as your told there will be serious consequences, but if you're a good little boy I'll give you a present" He then pulled out a small plastic bag filled with white powder from his pocket.

"Shit" Much gasped

"Here, and there's a lot more where that came from" He handed him the packet.

"I don't fucking want it"

They were both interrupted by another voice "Hey Much over here!" _Shit_ Much mentally screamed it was Marian. He quickly shoved the packet into his pocket as Craig smiled and looked back at the brunette beauty.

"Why hello there" Craig flirted sticking out his hand, which Marian took reluctantly.

"Hey my names Marian" She said politely

"Charmed I'm sure" He was about to lean in and kiss her hand when Much shouted at him "Fuck off, and keep you grubby hands to yourself!" Much pulled Marian away from Craig, feeling it was probably best for him to move her then to push him away and face another smack.

"Oh Much I'm deeply hurt" He faked a hurt expression.

Marian was a little freaked out by the scene before her and tried to divert the situation by telling Much "Hey come on I need you to walk me home"

"I don't think Much is up to the job" Craig said sarcastically

"You're a fucking disgrace" Much said spitefully, while Craig just laughed and turned away from the pair "A pleasure to meet you Marian… and Much don't forget what I said" he carried on chuckling until they were out of sight.

"What a loon, he looked like a real creep, who is he?" Marian questioned.

"He is no one" Much replied turning her away from where they were to walk her home.

"But-"

"Marian just do yourself a favour and stay well away from that man" Much practically begged her.

"Much what's going on?"

"Nothing" Came the dull reply.

"Come on you promised me you'd tell me if something was up" Marian was getting worried she didn't trust that bloke she'd just met and by the looks of things neither did Much.

Much thought hard for a second he could tell her what was going on, but then even he wasn't too sure what was happening. All he knew was that Craig was somehow drugging him and that must be true otherwise why else would he give him a bag full of powder. And it did make sense why else was he becoming so ill all the time, he probably overdosed him, he was also probably lucky not to be in hospital. But the simple fact was did he tell Marian or not, he hadn't told Robin and he's his best friend. Besides Much felt too ashamed of himself for getting in to this situation and would be too embarrassed to tell her.

"Look Marian, please trust me every things fine ok" Marian didn't truly believe what he said but knew if it got too bad she would force it out of him. She stared at him hoping for him to change his mind but he never did. But she did notice however a nasty looking bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"What the hell is that" She gasped and pointed towards his sore cheek.

Turning his face away he said "Nothing"

"But Much that's-"

"I've got to go"

"No Much wait-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" He shouted while running down the street towards his house.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Much sat on the end of his bed staring at the packet of white powder in his hands. It was around ten now and he had been staring at it for almost an hour now, he was almost pondering whether to take them or not. But coming to his senses like he usually did he took the small packet to the toilet with him and poured the contents down the loo. A smile of relief took over his face, he was a bit a shamed he hadn't done it sooner, but he had done it now and that was the main thing. He went back to his room and lay down on his bed. He didn't know what to do should he tell his friends, his family about what had happened or maybe he should go to the police? But what did Craig mean by 'this is so much bigger than you think' what the hell is that suppose to mean! He didn't know, but the one thing he did know was that he couldn't do this on his own he would need some help. He sighed and leant over to his bedside table and switched off the light. And prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Robyn**

**x**


	15. True Feelings Spoken

**Ok I can't apologise enough for the lack of updates on this story, I'm truly ashamed of myself. But the good news is (If your still reading this of course) is that this chapter is extremely long and is filled with tons of Robin/Marian/Guy – if you like that sort of thing. Hopefully you will enjoy it. A little warning though at the beginning of this chapter it mostly about Marian and her thoughts and feelings towards the gang – I think I really did it just to jog my memory but hey ho here we go another chapter lol**

**Please review it will make my day and enjoy!!**

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Marian wrapped her hoodie tighter around her body as the icy wind picked up and nipped at her exposed flesh. She quickened her pace down the street as another gust hit her making her body involuntary shiver, she didn't know where she was going but she knew she couldn't stay at home for another second. Her mother was working late and the thought of staying in a huge house all by herself bored her to tears.

There was always the option of going to see Lydia or Alice but she didn't feel like talking, she had come to realise these past few days that something was missing in her life, like a whole that needed to be filled making her feel almost incomplete. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew she wouldn't find any answers back at her house. So a walk was her best option, she had walked for a good twenty minutes now and even though she had been living in Nottingham for almost two months she was lost.

She surveyed her surrounding quickly and then smiled brightly, she realised where she was. Sherwood Forest. Without even realising it she had come to the Outlaws favourite hang out place. As she smiled she pulled up her hood and sat under a huge oak tree, which was at the top of a steep hill which gave her a beautiful view of the cloudless sky.

Marian breathed deeply then sighed heavily. This thing that was bugging her began to eat away at her and not even the clear blue sky could put the smile back on her face. She sighed again but in frustration, she was sick to death of this feeling, the feeling that made her feel alone, that made her feel like the odd one out, the feeling that made her feel incomplete.

She searched her brain for possible answers. There was so much in her life at the moment that she couldn't control and that she couldn't understand. And it was this lack of control that frustrated her. All her life Marian was told she was pretty and smart and popular, she had everything she could ever want but still there was something missing.

Marian smile began to grow again, maybe that was it, before her father had left them for another women she did have everything, she didn't just have the popularity at school and the latest designer clothes but she had a family that she loved and felt safe with but not just that she had her friends, but not just any friends because as she thought about it more and more her friends were her family and now that they were apart she felt incomplete, like she had lost her sisters.

Marian sighed again and let her head roll back so it was now lying against the back of the tree. She didn't realise how much she truly missed her old friends until now, but there was one person in particular who she thought about the most. Djaq, her best friend who she had known since she was four years old. She missed her the most, she missed her smile, her comforting words when she had had a argument with Carter, she missed her funny middle eastern accent, she could write a list as long as her arm and then some but she knew this wouldn't help her get her or the rest of her friends back. In fact just thinking about Djaq made Marian feel a little sad.

And what made Marian feel worse was the thought of her newfound friends, thanks to her father's move. Marian didn't really feel connected with any of them, well she did but in very different ways to her old friends. She had known them for a while now and knew there little quirks but she still didn't really feel like she belonged. They had tried there best to make sure Marian felt like one of the gang, in fact she remembered that day quite clearly because it was the day that she was officially accepted into the gang and turned into a full member of the Outlaws.

Marian tugged on a piece of string that was around her neck and pulled out the thin piece of wood that was tied to it. She examined it closely and she almost beamed with pride, this was a symbol, well her only symbol of recognition. This thin piece of wood that she wore everyday proudly to school proved that she belonged. Although it was only a piece of wood she couldn't help but grin at its meaning.

On the small piece of wood was the symbol of peace carved skilfully on one side and on the back was her name. It was given to her by Will, which only made her smile more, thinking back that was the day that he had said more than a few words to her. The gang were great friends, although she didn't know them all as well as she would have liked to but still she wasn't going anywhere so there was still time to get to know them.

She smiled when she thought of Lydia and Alice she was probably closer to them than anyone one else in the gang, but that was probably because she was used to spending most of her time with girls. Although this wasn't the only reason, these too girls also reminded Marian of two of her old friends in London. In fact thinking about it the similarities were uncanny. Marian laughed to herself, the pair sort of balance each other out, everyone knew that Lydia could be quite hot headed, unreasonable and blunt towards people, where as Alice could be quite level headed and was willing to be reasonable unlike Lydia who can be quiet stubborn.

Marian smile began to fade, this past week had been different though Lydia had lost her feisty spirit, there was something bugging her and Marian knew what it was, it was Allan, Marian had heard that the two had broken up but what Marian didn't understand was why the pair was being so glum. Lydia herself had told her that they were always breaking up and getting back together, so what was so different now?

She thought about Allan for a second, he too had lost his spirit, his whole cocky, cheeky attitude had gone, although she hadn't seem much of him lately, it was almost like he was trying to avoid her, she mentally slapped herself for being so silly, no he was probably trying to avoid Lydia, that would make a lot more sense.

She then cast her mind back to her other female friend. Alice was luckiest out of all three of them, her and John had been going out for years and Marian never saw them argue or break up over something stupid, in fact she couldn't even recall a time when she had raised her voice to anyone. But Marian could see why Alice loves John so much, he is so caring and protective, but not just over her but the only gang he almost like the body guard of the group.

Marian grinned and adjusted the way she was sitting under the tree. Looking back up into the heavens she watched the sky turn a beautiful red colour as the sun set. She then thought about Tuck and Will and was hit by a pang of guilt, she felt guilty because out of all the people in the gang she knew these two the least, and she was embarrassed and ashamed of herself for not trying hard enough to get to know them better. But she found it difficult to talk to Tuck, there was just something about the way he spoke that drove her insane, and at his best he almost sounded arrogant and a bit to self righteous. Will on the other hand was quiet but after some observation she now knew that Will could be quite shy round anyone he didn't know well, and that it was in this nature to clam up around her. Marian laughed to herself as sudden thoughts of Djaq came flooding through her mind, _he and Djaq would be perfect for each other_ Marian thought _he's just her type_. She giggled fingering her necklace.

But the giggling stopped when she was reminded why she was living up here in Nottingham and not in London with her friends. Her father and his new family. Marian really didn't see any reason why her and her mother had bothered to move up to Nottingham in the first place, her father was never around to see her because he was always working late or he had other more important business to attend to. It was strange how the less she saw of her father the more she liked Much. She thought this because Much and his mother were suppose to be the enemy, in her eye anyway, that she was meant to hate there very being for ruining her life. But if truth be told Marian liked Much ten times more than she did her father, well she loved her father but at the same time she hated him for what he has done. And even Lucy who she had imagined to be this young, plastic Barbie doll looking for a sugar daddy, was one of the nicest people she had ever met. Marian closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees _I guess first impressions of people aren't always right _She thought sadly.

She was now thinking of Kate and how she had miss judged her, the pretty blonde who she had prejudge because she was seen as a threat when it came to Robin. It wasn't like Marian to listen to rumours that were spread around about people, usually these rumours were just nasty lies about people because that particular person had something everybody else wanted, and in this case maybe that something was Robin. _But maybe they weren't nasty rumours _Marian thought _I mean they did come from a reliable source_ she pondered thinking of Lydia and Alice. Kate did seem to fit the description; she did seem the sort of person who kept herself to herself, she never put herself out there, in fact the only time Marian would ever see Kate really was when she was with Robin and now they had broken up Marian may see her only once in a blue moon. Although she couldn't judge her because like Will and Tuck Marian had never really had a conversation with her.

There were so many relationships to fix, she knew she had caused so much pain over the last two months to the gang that she couldn't even began to start apologising. But she defiantly knew who she would start with, the Locksley boys. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt about the two of them. They were so different but yet so similar at the same time. They both had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and not to mention a heart warming smile. But there was only one thing that was obvious to Marian that made the two boys different which was that Robin had her heart.

The feelings she had for Robin had been more than a schoolgirl crush. He was the leader of the group and had the respect and confidence of his friends. Maybe that was why she liked him so much, she did tend to favour the top dog, the man who was in charge. And she did love any man in uniform with authority and control. But it wasn't just that which draw her to him, it was also his sense of passion, and the way he stood up to the Black Knights, which brought the firer to his eyes. Not that Archer wasn't passionate when it came to the Black Knights, but sometimes when he spoke, the words seemed empty like there was no feeling, no firer, no fight only aggression.

But if the truth were told Marian shamefully felt sorry for Archer and judging by his character he would probably hate her for her pity. It was harsh to say but Archer was no Robin and he knew it. Marian just wished he could find someone who would make him happy and complete. So he didn't feel like he needed to be a Robin Locksley king of the Outlaws.

Marian put her tag back under her hoodie and shivered when she felt the evening chill rush past her like a typhoon. She got up and brushed herself down before checking her watch. Her mum would be home by now and she knew she would worry if she didn't get back soon. Although she still walked at a reasonably slow pace when she thought about how she would solve her problem. She guest it was simple, to stop this feeling of loneliness and the odd one out she should just try and make more of an effort with her newly found friends. Or she might lose them altogether.

Marian rubbed her arm and quickened her pace to exit the now dark forest; there was nothing more frightening to her then being alone in the forest at night. As she tried to make a fast retreat out of the forest she clumsily tripped and fell over a big root. She rolled over on her side and pulled up her trouser leg to examine the gaze on her knee. It wasn't too bad but she knew it would ache like a bitch in the morning.

"Great that's just what I need" She muttered under her breath

"Need a hand" Came a new voice behind her.

Marian jumped out of her skin as she snapped her head around to look at the dark figure.

The man moved forward to assist Marian view of him. Marian swallowed hard when she realised it was Guy. _What the hell is he doing here! _Marian didn't believe for one second he had come out for a evening stroll in the woods. So she questioned him with the bitterness and bluntness as she could muster.

"Are you following me?" She shot.

"Marian how could you think such a thing" He smiled as he approached her

"Stay away from me" She spat as he leant down and pulled her harshly to her feet.

"I don't think so Marian" He sneered as he brought her face mere centimetres from his "Your gonna do as your told" He slipped his hand down her waste and pulled her closer to him with the small of her back.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" He leered at her.

Marian felt sick when the sudden realisation hit her. _If he can't have me willingly then he would take me by force_. This thought shocked Marian to the very core. She was rooted to the spot and was a little sick in her mouth when she felt Guy run his hand up towards her chest and brutally grope her. He then pushed her against the nearest tree and forced his tongue in her mouth. Marian did the only thing she could do which was kick and scream her head of in hope that someone was nearby. But what sort of people can in to the woods at this time of night? Well it wasn't late but defiantly too dark to be having an evening walk.

Marians screaming wasn't getting her anywhere; in fact all it did was spur him on more, almost like he was enjoying it. He adjusted himself so she was between his legs, this way he could put more pressure on to her and was more free with his hands to roam her body. Although this was a good tac tic, it was also at his disadvantage and with one swift kick between his legs from Marian, Guy crumpled to the floor like a piece of paper.

And with her newly found fear of Guy and his upper body stretch Marian used all her will power to run to her house. She knew it took about a good fifth teen minutes to walk home and with her sore leg it would be difficult, but she kept running. Running from attacker, running from fear and running for her innocence.

RHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

The night air was cold against Marian's face but as her hair whipped against skin had become sore and tender but she didn't mind this numb feeling in her now rosy red cheeks, she was too busy running for her innocence. She didn't know what Guy was capable of but she hoped her initial feeling was wrong. Marian liked to think she could handle herself, she didn't like the idea of people thinking that she was this little vulnerable girl who needed constant care twenty four seven. She liked to be independent and seen as capable of dealing with things herself. Although now she wished more than ever for some help, for someone, any one would do. But the streets were deserted.

She ran in the direction of her fathers house, hopefully someone was in, knowing her father he could be working late or maybe Much wasn't at home, hell even she would settle for Lucy's company right now. But as luck would have it she stumbled and tripped on the curb. She cursed out loud but quickly got up limping a little as she tried to get as far away from Sherwood Forest as she could.

She checked over her shoulder, no one was coming. She ran further down the street before checking again, still no one. She slowed down her pace and stood under a street lamp as she checked again there was silence, no one was to be seen, the street was empty. She leant on her knees as she stifled a laugh while gasping for air. She rose and turned to make her way back home, now at an easier pace. But she let out an abdominal scream. Guy was stood before her and before she had any chance to run away again he grabbed her tightly and spat at her aggressively "Did you really think I was going to let you get away that easily?"

"Please, please don't hurt me" Marian pleaded.

"Oh Marian the last thing I would do is hurt you" He smiled cruelly "In fact I'll prove it too you" He grinned as he began to undo her hoodie. Marian began to scream, shout and beg at Guy to stop but nothing was doing any good. She began to hit and smack him with her free arms but even that failed. She was about to resign herself to this horrible fate when an angel appeared.

Running toward Guy and Marian was Robin, her Knight in shining amour had appeared as if from nowhere and had come to her rescue. Guy was un a where of Marian's savour coming up behind him and was instantly confused when he realised he was being dragged off of Marian. When Robin finally arrived at the pair he wasted no time in pulling off this low life piece of scum off of his perfect Marian.

Enraged by this monster before him Robin began to punch at Guys face. As Guy was thrown back by the force of the punch, Robin's eyes quickly darted over to Marian, who was wearing the look of relief on her pretty face. Although her hoodie had been discarded on the street and her top was a little torn by Guys grubby hands she looked ok. Which was a mega relief to Robin.

When Guy had recovered from the blow and saw Robin lording it over before him, staring at his Marian he out a loud growl before running into Robin ruby style and hitting the pavement. Stunned but Guys quick reaction Robin had to defend himself with only his hands. Guys punches came quick and fast to Robin face and knowing that this wasn't getting him anywhere Robin decided to pull at Guys leather jacket and swing him down so now Robin was on top and beating the crap out of Guy.

"Your nothing but scum Guy Gisbourne do you know that!" Robin yelled finally pulling himself off of Guys body "You make me sick and if I ever see you anywhere near Marian again I will kill you, you got that!"

Robin's face was now red with anger and he didn't wait for a reply from Guy instead he just kick him in the stomach as hard as he could.

Marian sensing this fight was getting a little out of hand put her hand on Robin shoulder, then she whispered "Hey that's enough, don't bring yourself down to his level" Her blue eyes bored into his and he finally understood that he had taken it too far.

He sighed in frustration "Lets get you home" he then picked up her hoodie and placed a light comforting hand across her shoulders leaving Guy to wither in pain on the floor, although he did mange it spit at Robin before he left "This isn't over Hood I will have her!"

Robin usually would of turned around and make him eat his badly chosen words but the look he was getting from Marian made him think better of it, instead he replied "Guy go fuck yourself!" Him and Marian then left in the direction of her house.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

After sneaking past Marian's mum telling her that Robin and her needed to sort out a school thing before tomorrow and that she wasn't to be disturbed because she really needed to get it done. She had then led Robin to he room and told him to sit down on her bed before she had left the room in search of some clean cloth and some water.

Robin was slumped on the edge of Marian's bed in a rather lazy manner, his legs were spread a part and his hands were on his head as he lightly rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to make the pain go away. He just sat there as calmly as he could; he was still vexed by his encounter with Guy. He knew he could have handled the situation better but just the thought of his hands on his Marian drove him insane.

Marian then entered the room again with a damp cloth and a glass of cold water. She put the glass down before shutting her bedroom door quietly. Robin's eyes hadn't moved from the floor the whole time Marian was in the room, his head began to throb and pound and all he could hear was the banging of drums.

"Here drink this" Marian's kind voice rang out sweetly. His eyes were still closed when he looked up, it was only when Marian touched his hand that his eyes popped open.

"Are you ok? Do you want some tablets?" She asked concerned.

"That would be grand, thanks" He smiled weakly. They hadn't said a word to each other on the way home; they just walked in a rather comfortable silence and it wasn't until now that he had addressed her.

She had moved from his side to rummage through her bedside cabinet to look for some ibuprofen. When she returned he was smiling at her "Thanks" He then took the tablets with his water.

"I never got the chance to thank you" Marian began but Robin interrupted "Hey look it was no problem…" He looked into his glass of water while Marian picked up the damp cloth "Do you really think I would of just left you with that arse hole"

"No, but I still feel that a thanks was needed…" She smiled and sat down next to him again "Besides look at yourself, your pretty banged up"

"Hey I think its safe to say he came off worse" He chuckled

"That's not the point Robin"

"And what is the point then, _Marian_" His tone changed on her name, it was almost cheeky and suggestive.

She smiled "I don't know…" She raised her hand with the damp cloth and began to dab at the cut across his fore head "…What do you think the point is?"

"Well I think that you don't like to see me being 'banged up'…" He air quoted her "… And that now you're feeling a little guilty"

"Guilty?" She echoed with a cheeky grin of her own "No, why would I feel guilty…" She moved some of his fringe away from his face "… If I felt guilty then that would mean I actually liked you" She stifled a laugh at his now pouting face.

"Marian I'm hurt" He said campy, now unable to hold back her giggles Marian turned her face away.

"Don't stop laughing" Robin smirked "I like it when you laugh" Marian smiled bashfully before putting the cloth down. Realising he was making her uncomfortable Robin changed the subject.

"Sorry I never asked are you ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder making her take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah I'm fine but you know, I can take care of myself" She grinned, thinking this was a joke Robin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marian questioned a little confused.

"You made a joke so I laughed" Robin stated like it was obvious.

"It wasn't a joke, I can take care of myself" Marian pressed a little hurt by his words.

"What? Marian if it wasn't for me he would have jumped you" Robin's voice had dropped into a more serious tone now "This is Guy we're talking about you know"

"Hey I had every thing under control!" She moved so now she was facing him rather than sitting besides him.

"Are you kidding me Maz?" Her face was like stone, cold and unchanged "What bull!.." He growled raising his voice "Why don't you just admit that you needed me back there!"

"I had…"

"Everything under control, yeh I heard you…" He sighed "… God are you really that proud and self righteous?" He asked, his annoyance clearly written over his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means _Marian_" This time his tone changed to sarcasm "That you are too damn proud to admit that tonight you needed someone to step in and help you out…" He stared at her for a moment "… I just don't get you, why do you persist on pushing me away when I'm only trying to help you?"

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you" Marian sighed in defeat, knowing that once again they were having a pointless argument where no one would win "I just don't like the idea of losing control"

Robin cocked an eyebrow " No one likes losing control Marian"

"Yeh but lately I feel like I have no control over my life and well… well tonight, I don't know I guess I was pushed over the edge"

"Not to mention scared shitless of being man handled by Gisbourne" Robin joked earning him a small but genuine smile from Marian. She looked up and him and he gave her a sexy grinned while he leant forward and pushed some hair away from her eyes.

She sighed feeling relaxed in his presents; she then noticed the cut on his forehead was still dripping a little. She picked up the cloth and indicated with her finger that the cut was still oozing blood.

As she dabbed his cut once more he let out a small wince "Sorry" She apologised.

"It doesn't hurt" He said quickly.

She smiled knowingly "You don't have to act tough I know it hurts"

"No it doesn't" He smirked.

"Er yes it does"

"No it doesn't" He persisted with a smile, enjoying there little game.

She laughed, "Yes it does now shut up"

"Ok fine it hurts but only a little bit" He beamed, he couldn't help but smile at her she really was perfect, her perfect smile, perfect laugh, perfect eyes, man there wasn't a word invented in the English dictionary that could describe her eyes. He smiled when she caught on that he was staring at her.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" He teased, pouting while slightly shaking his head.

"You were looking at me?"

"That's just the way my eyes were pointing" He gave her a dirty grin before he chuckled lightly to her.

"So you never said…" She started before putting the cloth back down "… What were you doing out at my time of crisis?"

"Oh" His tone changed and his smile faded "I was going to see Much"

"Much?"

"Yeh" He said simply.

"Why?"

"He's my best friend I don't need a reason" He said childishly.

"That's true" Marian smiled

"But if you must know" He sighed, "I felt guilty"

"Guilty? What for?" She asked.

He smiled "Me and Much have been friends forever, he like my brother, but recently I feel like I have been neglecting are friendship"

"Have you? Because you and the gang did say that he has been acting strange lately"

"Yeh he has actually, and I was just going over to make sure he was alright, you know just checking that the Black Knights haven't been giving him any hassle" He stopped to lean back a little on the bed "But I never made it to his house"

Marian sighed "I know I'm not exactly the sort of person Much would probably want to talk to and confide in but… I'm a good listener" She smiled sensing there was more to this story, which he wasn't telling her.

But Robin didn't fall for it "I bet you are" He was hardly going to tell her he felt more than a little guilty for going out with a girl that he liked. Or maybe he should he thought cunningly. Instead Robin just smiled cockily before saying "You know you have the most beautiful eyes" He said trying to distract her.

"Thanks" Marian said unable to think of a witty remark because he had taken her off guard.

"Yeh" He grinned and moved to gently stoke her cheek with the back of his hand "And the softest skin"

Marian smiled smugly "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"What can't a guy compliment a girl on her dazzling eyes and her peachy soft skin without being penalised" Robin smiled watching her blush, but he had lost her at 'dazzling eyes'. She grinned _he thinks my eyes are dazzling?_

"Depends what there after" The game was on.

He laughed "And what do you think I'm after?" He teased.

"Oh I don't know…" She smiled faking ignorance "… What every mans after"

"And what's every man after" he leant in towards her and she soon followed, there lips almost touching "Do I really need to draw you a diagram" She patronised before crashing her lips down onto his. The feeling was something like she had never experienced before. The firmness and taste of his lips made her sigh. He then adjusted himself by moving forward and gently caressing her cheek with his hand. While she placed her free arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue against her lips almost asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly granted him. Robin could here her groan, which only spurred him on more; he had been waiting to kiss her for two months now and nothing could of prepared him for a kiss like this. He pulled away unwillingly, but only because air was needed.

They both laughed a little at Marian's forwardness and rested their foreheads against each others, still remaining close in a semi embrace. Robin was the first to speak "I fancy you like crazy" He admitted with a smirk.

"Really?" Marian asked unsure if this just was one of her dreams again.

"Of course" He grinned, "Since the first day I saw you I thought god damn it a angel has fallen from heaven"

"That's a little cheesy"

"Yeh but you love me for it" He laughed before leaning in for another kiss, but Marian moved just out of his reach "What?" He asks confused.

"If you've liked me all this time then why didn't you ask me out sooner?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sooner? I don't remember asking you out" He smiled cockily.

"Shut it Hood you know what I mean" She stated firmly.

He sighed "Its complicated"

"I have the time" She smiles, while he whines "But I'm tried" He then leans back on her bed like a star.

"Well if you can't be bothered…" She smiles knowing the reaction she is going to get, and like she predicted as she moves to get up he swiftly moves forward and grabs her wrist. He gently pulls her between his legs and wraps his arms around her.

"I've changed my mind for you I have all the time in the world" He then sneakily kisses her on top of her head.

"Good…" She grins up at him and steals a quick kiss from his welcoming lips "… so spill"

"Where would you like me to start"

"Hm I don't know how about at the beginning?" She teased earning her a sharp pinch at her sides causing her to wriggle.

"Don't be cheeky then" He grinned pulling her back up in his arms. Feeling bold and knowing that Marian probably wouldn't might his cheekily behaviour, he pulls her hair over her back and begins to kiss and nibble at her neck. He hears her sigh and slowly moves up past her neck to her earlobe, where he begins to suck on it. But he is disappointed when she pushes him away "Your not gonna get around me that easy sweetheart, I want answers now spill"

"Oh but this is more fun" She turns around in his arms and says "There will be no more kisses until you answer my question"

"I find that hate to believe" Marian merely cocked an eyebrow at his cheekiness.

He sighed heavily before leaning back on one of her pillows. And after getting comfortable he said, "Ok what do you want to know exactly?"

She rolled her eyes "I would like to know why you didn't ask me out if you liked me" She adjusted the way she was sitting too by crossing her legs, while she sat towards the end of the bed.

"Look you knew I was going out with Kate"

"I know about that but lets be honest that was ages ago now, I know that makes me sound like a bit of a cow, but it wasn't like I was asking for you to ask me out straight away, I understand how break ups work … I just wanted some indication that you liked me that was all"

Robin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "I couldn't"

"Why" But she didn't give him a chance to answer, "Is this to do with Archer too?"

"Partly" Marian sighed loudly before saying "Why did you go out with her in the first place" Her tone was full of disgust, which Robin turned his nose up instantly at and snapped at her "Why did you agree to go out with Archer!"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Well he is my brother, isn't he?" He spat sarcastically

"Why are you getting all up tight with me now, I didn't actually go out with Archer but you went out with Kate there is a difference" She bit with her temper rising.

"And what's wrong with Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you have a problem with her"

She laughed bitterly "Do you want to know something else that's obvious Hood" She spat "I think you still have feeling for her"

He laughed stupidly while stretching out his arms and yawning "You really don't have a clue do you, your just another person listening to rumours"

Marian remained silent unsure what to say to him next, so she let him continue, "I never loved Kate Marian" He spoke truthfully

She didn't utter a word for a few moments until the silence grew unbearable to her, so she finally said, "Then why did you go out with her?"

"I have my reasons" He said matter of factually.

Marian through her hands up in the air in frustration "Which were?" She pressed.

It was Robin's turn to just sit there in silence for a few minutes. He wore a sulked expression as he was laid back on her bed with his arms now folded cross his chest "Look there are reasons why Kate acts the way she does ok, she's clingy and obsessive for a good reason, not everything is black and white" He stressed.

"Ok" She nodded calmly, trying to reduce the tension in the room before she smiled and in a jokily voice "Care to share, or is it too personal" She didn't want to annoy Robin any further, she understood now that not everything meets the eye when it came to there relationship, and maybe she was wrong about Kate.

"No, no its ok I can tell you but…" He paused "Look you gotta understand with Kate, yes I love her" Marian's heart sank "But only like a little sister or a friend" He sat up now and he took her hands in his "Kate… well Kate's" He didn't know how to say it without Marian pitying her "Well to put it lightly Kate doesn't have the best home life"

Marian's eyes widened "What do you mean? Do they beat her?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed "No… and its not _they _she only lives with her father"

"Oh" Marian whispered there was something else she didn't know about Kate. _Great I'm living in ignorance._

"Anyway, when I say she doesn't have the best home life I mean her father isn't around much" Marian nodded and listened intently while he continued "And she moves around a lot so she doesn't really have many friends… so she feels pretty lonely" Marian sympathised with her, she knew what it was like to move school and leave behind all your friends.

"So what I'm really trying to say, well without sounding like a complete dick head is… I went out with Kate to make her feel better" Marian looked confused so he tried to make it clearer "To make her feel loved"

Marian finally understood, Robin didn't love Kate but he was her friends and didn't want to see her unhappy so he, being the nice guy he is, went out with her to make her feel more loved.

"That makes a lot of sense" She muttered "And the reason you finally ended it was…"

"Do I need to spell it out for you" She smiled "No"

Robin released Marian's hands and resumed his previous position on the bed "I promised her I would always be there for her" He said more to himself than to her.

"And you can be Robin, don't beat yourself up about it… you're a good person" She smiled genuinely.

"And the sad thing is even when I did break up with Kate, I found out soon after that Archer had asked you out and you had accepted" He complained "Why did you say yes?"

"Honestly now I don't know"

"Helpful" He patronised

"I guess I felt a little unloved as well" She sighed moving over to him and resting her head against his chest. Robin then raised his hand and gentle played with a few strands of her hair.

They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, all that could be heard was the sounds of there breath and for Marian the sound of Robin's heart beat.

"There's just one thing I've got to know Robin"

"And what's that sweetie" She smiled brightly at the word sweetie.

"What's changed?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you say you broke up with Kate because you liked me and it pretty obvious that Archer called off are date because he knew you liked me too, but what has changed your mind to finally get together with me? You will still be hurting the same people as before, nothing has changed since then"

"I see what you mean" He sighs "I suppose I see it as… well, if I don't love Kate and you don't love Archer then it pretty pointless for all of us to be unhappy when we know that things won't change"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying" His silly grin was back on his face "Marian Fitzwalters will you be my girlfriend"

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

**Wow the longest chapter I've ever written :D**

**I hope you liked it because I spend a good few days trying to write it lol no joke :P**

**Please review and say you forgive my lack of update PLEASE!! lol!**

**Robyn**

**x**


End file.
